Story teller
by AWoodGirl
Summary: It's her last resort, Santana thinks as she walks through the library with a tiny hand clinging to hers. Until she hears the sweetest voice. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

They're late. They're always late, ever since... Oh, well! They're late and there's nothing she can do about it now.

Santana opens the door and enters the library, pulling on the little hand that clings to hers. She looks down and sees wide, brown eyes looking in every direction, wary, lonely. She adjust her grip on the tiny fingers and the little girl looks up at her for a brief moment before lowering her eyes once again. Santana has no idea what to do now, so she just sticks with her plan. Might as well try that out.

"Here goes nothing", she sighs as she makes her way through the rows of bookshelves towards the back. Midway, she picks up a voice and a small smile appears on her face. The sounds are sweet and inviting, almost like a lullaby or a siren's call. She feels pulled towards it and looks down to find a similar curiosity on eyes that look just like hers. That must be a good sign, she thinks, and steers them until they get to a clearing.

After the shelves end, they find a small alcove. There are bright colors on the walls, pillows thrown haphazardly all around and about ten kids sitting on the floor. They all seem enraptured by the blonde woman in front of them. She's the only adult Santana can see around and she sits on the floor just like the children, cross-legged, with a pillow on her lap and an open book across it.

As she reads on, she changes her voice to better suit the characters and Santana can't help laughing a little bit along the kids. The woman is good at this and she feels like she could listen to her telling stories all day long. She looks down and sees a hint of a smile on the girl's face and a tiny weight is lifted from her chest. It's just been so long since she has seen that smile.

The blonde woman finishes the book she was reading and acknowledge Santana awkwardly standing at the back, a young girl holding on to her hand as if her life depends on it. She smiles to the pair and nods discreetly, an invite for them to join the group. Santana lowers herself until she is on face level with the girl and smiles at her. "Hey, Nina. Do you want to sit down and listen to the next story?", she asks with a low voice. The girl nods and the walk until the edge of the green circle painted on the floor. Nina looks around and settles on sitting in the back, a little away from the other children, eyes locked in the other woman's every movement.

When she senses that the girl is probably going to be okay, Santana looks around self-consciously, noting that she is the only grown up there besides the one doing the reading. She is about to retreat and peer at some books, when she feels a tug at the hem of her skirt. Looking down, she sees pleading brown eyes looking back at her. Tan fingers cling to her skirt until she smiles and nods. She's slowly discovering that there's about nothing she wouldn't do to see a smile on that face. Including sitting on the floor wearing a pencil skirt.

Plopping down isn't an easy task. First, she removes her high heel shoes. Then she hikes up her skirt a little bit as she kneels down. From there, she sits on the floor, with her legs tugged beneath her body, to the side. She takes one of the pillows and places on her lap just to make sure she doesn't flash any inappropriate garment. When she is finally settled and is able to look up, there's a kind of amusement behind the blue eyes that stare back at her. Santana feels a fluttering on her stomach, but the moment is interrupted when a tiny body scoots closer to her. Nina changed positions and now she sits mirroring Santana's, propping her side against the older woman. She sighs in relief and rakes her fingers through dark curls.

When the blonde's enchanting voice starts a new story, Santana finds that she is unable to tear her eyes away from the woman. There's something just...fascinating about her. She wears her hair up in a loose bun, a black and white stripped t-shirt and worn out jeans. There doesn't seem to be an ounce of make-up on her face and her feet are completely bare. But there's this sparkle in her eyes as she gives life to this fairy tale world she's reading about. It's like she actually believes it to be real, like she's friends with ducks and unicorns and prince frogs. Like she can walk through enchanted forests and rest inside houses made of candy. And, with that voice sounding in her head, Santana starts to believe in the possibility.

Three stories later and the woman tells the kids the reading is over and Santana is glad for that. Her ass has just gone numb and she's not very sure if her knees will be able to stand straight ever again. But there's that little body curled up to her side and she's sure she'll never forget how the girl's laughter echoed inside her chest. Just the most beautiful sound she has ever heard - and one she had missed more than she was aware of.

Before she's able to move, Santana sees the blonde crawling towards her and Nina. All the other children have left, looking for their parents, and they are the only ones left. She keeps her eyes glued to the woman, taking in how her body moves graciously and how her smile gets even sweeter when she sits in front of Nina. The girl shifts into Santana's body a little bit more, but the reader sims unfazed by the movement.

"Hi. My name is Brittany. What's yours?", she asks stretching a hand towards Nina, her voice all kinds of serious. Santana intently watches the girl, ready to come to her rescue. She has always seemed shy, and as the time passed by, she became more of an introvert than ever. Hell, Santana can go whole days without listening to her voice. But then she sees her shift a little bit, stretch her olive-skinned hand and whisper: "Nina".

Santana and Brittany share a small smile for a brief moment, before the blonde's attention is focused back on Nina. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Nina. Now, tell me, this is your first time here, right?". Santana watches in awe at the connection between the two. Normally, it takes a lot longer for Nina to warm up to strangers - if she ever gets to warm up to them. But Brittany seems to be some kind of kid whisperer, because Nina is nodding and saying yes at the same time, her voice a bit louder than her usual whisper. "In that case, you must come and choose a book from our treasure trunk".

"Oh, please, there's no need. It's fine", Santana is not sure why she's refusing, but Brittany looks at her with a wide smile.

"Of course there is. It's tradition. Every kid gets a book from the trunk on their first time here. It's like a welcoming gift". Santana smiles and nods, so Brittany shifts her attention back to Nina. "So, what you say, Nina? Want to look for something fun over there?"

There's so much playfulness on Brittany's tone that Santana chuckles and she receives a pleased smirk from the blonde that is getting back up on her feet. The glint she finds in those blue eyes are different from the one she saw a few moments ago and it sends shivers down her back. There's something about that woman that just turns her insides into mush, but she decides not to dwell on that for long and peers back to the girl looking expectantly up at her. She thinks that just a book can't cause that much harm, and it's been so long since she's seen that lightness on Nina's eyes, that she nods in agreement.

The girl bounces up and take the hand Brittany offers her. They walk like that until they reach a big wooden trunk that sits on a corner. Brittany opens the lid and Santana can see dozens of children's books inside. Nina's eyes sparkle and she doesn't seem to know what to do in front of all those colorful covers. Brittany smiles and says something in her ears, before walking back to where Santana is now standing. They both look at Nina for a while.

"She's adorable", Brittany says before tearing her eyes from the girl and back to Santana. With the blonde barefooted and the other woman back in her heels, they're almost the same height and Santana thinks she might have lost her ability to form coherent sentences when the bluest eyes she's ever seen locks with hers. Until Nina giggles and her brain kick starts.

"Yes, she is. I'm Santana, by the way. And, thank you. For the book, I mean."

"It's very nice to meet you, Santana. And, like I said, it's tradition. And a good way to keep them reading after here."

"She loves books. I think she would crawl inside one, if she could." Brittany chuckles and the sound of it makes Santana lose her breath a bit. "Too bad work keeps me from reading to her as often as I should. But, then again, I'm not much of a story teller. Not like you, at least."

"Nonsense. Every kid loves hearing their mother's voices telling them stories."

"I'm sure she would love that. But I'm not her mom."

"Really? I mean, she looks just like you." Brittany stares at Nina for a second, then back at Santana. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"It's okay. I get that a lot. She does look a lot like me when I was her age. But she is my niece, though."

"Oh, cool! It's nice when the rest of the family is a part of a child's life. A lot of the kids that come through here don't even know how many uncles and aunts they have."

"It's not like a had much of a choice on the matter."

"How come?"

Santana's gaze rests on Nina, a heavy weight setting on her brown eyes. Brittany notices the flash of sadness that appear behind them and touches the woman's arm gently. Santana looks back to Brittany with a small, sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry. It's just a long story and I really shouldn't drop that on you" she sighs.

"It's okay. I like stories." Santana's smile grows a tiny bit and it feels like victory to Brittany. "Look, why don't we go sit over there for a cup of coffee? Nina seems entertained and you can keep an eye on her. No pressure. If you feel like telling me, then I'll be glad to hear."

There's a kind of honesty on the way Brittany holds her eyes that makes Santana feel like she could tell this woman anything. And it's been so long since she just talked about things with someone, really talked, that she thinks it might be a good thing. And it's not like she has to see Brittany again if it ever gets too weird. So, she nods with a smile and Brittany beams back at her. Coyly, she drops her head and walks towards Nina, kneeling besides the girl to tell her where she'll be. She barely acknowledges Santana and nods without looking away from the book. The woman smiles, kisses the top of her head and gets back up. When she turns, Brittany is waiting for her.

They sit on the cafe's first table, facing each other. They place their order and Santana lets her gaze wonder back to her little carbon copy a few feet away from her. "She is my only brother's daughter. Both our parents are gone, so they're basically the only family I have."

The waitress comes back with their mugs and Santana takes a long sip of her black coffee before continuing, this time looking at Brittany. "But we haven't been close. Me and my brother, we had a fight many years ago and we just went our separate ways. I didn't even know I had a niece until a few months back."

"May I ask what the fight was about?"

"He is a very closed minded kinda guy and he couldn't deal with the fact that his baby sister was gay. We both said some pretty hurtful things and that was it."

"And your parents at the time?"

"Mom died when I was ten. And dad, in some ways he agreed with him, but he couldn't sever his ties with me. So, he decided to just ignore my sexuality and our fight. I was already in college when it happened and whenever I went home, dad wouldn't mention my brother. It was like I was an only child."

"That must have been tough."

"It was, specially because we all knew dad was dying. He had terminal cancer and about six more months to live. That's why I endured being around him without being completely accepted. The last time I had seen my brother was in my dad's funeral, eight years ago."

"And how was that?"

"Can you imagine what a mix of a hurricane and a tsunami would look like?", Santana asked and Brittany chuckled a bit.

"That bad?"

"Worse. I was a wreck and my girlfriend didn't let me drive ten hours by myself, so she went with me. I didn't even consider how my brother would react, I just wasn't functioning properly, you know?"

"Of course. And I wouldn't have let you drive by yourself either." Santana flushed a little when she saw Brittany's smile. "But I take he wasn't very cool about it?"

"That would be the definition of an understatement. He tried to prevent me and Lisa from entering the church and some friends had to physically restrain him. She tried to go back to the car, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't do that alone." Santana breathes deeply and stares into the empty mug in front of her before continuing. "So, I said goodbye to my dad, buried him and that was it. I spent the night at a friend's house and went back to college the next day. Me and my brother only talked through lawyers after that. And only to settle inheritance issues."

"Until Nina?"

"Yeah. Until her." Santana looks at the girl once more. When she looks up and shoots her aunt a toothy grin, the woman can feel her heart melt a little. "After college, I moved here and never heard of him again. Like he never existed. Until, some time back, someone knocks on my door on a Saturday morning, I open up and he's just standing there.

"I wanted to close the door on his face, but he was holding Nina by the hand and I just couldn't do it. He said he needed to talk to me, so I showed them both inside, tuned some cartoons for her and sat with him. That's when he filled me into eight years of lost story.

"He had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, so he married her and that's how he had Nina. But his wife died when she was just three years old. A car accident, I think. And it had just been the two of them for a couple of years, but now he needed to do something - he wouldn't tell me what - and he needed my help. Apparently, his wife also didn't have a family and I was Nina's only close relative besides him. So, he asked me to take her in for a week. He said he had kept track of my career, so he knew that that wouldn't be a financial strain for me and that it would only be for a week.

"I tried to back out of this. I mean, I work crazy hours, have zero routine and don't know the first thing about kids. But he was begging me and then he called her over and it was like looking into a mirror. It's freaky, sometimes, how much alike we are. Not just physically. So, I said yes, he thanked me and told her she would have to stay with me for a little while, but that he would be back to pick her up in no time."

"And when was that?"

"Six months ago."

"Shit!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's response because, really?, that was the most accurate one. Her life had turned upside down ever since that morning and she had no idea what she was doing. But she knew she had done the right thing taking her in.

"And do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea. He hasn't called or mailed ever since. And I'm just running out of things to tell her, really."

"What does she think is happening?"

"That dad's traveling, but she's far too smart for her own sake and she knows something is going on. I mean, I hadn't seen that face in a very long time."

"What do you mean?"

"The first week with her was...complicated. The next few were better, but then she sensed there was something going on and she just closed up. There are times I don't hear her voice for the whole day. And it's been months since I last saw her smile like she did today. It was incredible."

"It must be so hard on her."

"I can't even begin to imagine. That's why I've been bending over backwards to try and make her happy. I mean, I practically ran away from a meeting to bring her here, today."

"Well, that explains the outfit."

"Yes. Believe me, this skirt? Not comfortable to sit on the floor." They both laughed together. "But I'm glad I did it."

Brown eyes met blue ones and it was like the whole world vanished. "I'm glad too", Brittany said, her voice huskier than usual. She was about to cover Santana hand with her own when Nina came running towards them, almost throwing herself on Santana's lap. The woman picked her up and sat her properly, holding her close to her body.

"So, did you choose a book?"

"I did", she smiled back and showed Santana the cover. She kissed the girl's hair and turned the cover so Brittany could see what Nina had chosen.

"That's an awesome choice, Nina. Tell you what, if you can convince your aunt to bring you back on Saturday, I can start the reading with that one. What do you think?" It was a low move, using the girl to see Santana again, but Brittany knew they simply had to meet one more time.

"Can we, auntie Tana?" Nina asked with the most perfect puppy eyes and Santana was sure that those would be the death of her. But she liked the idea of seeing Brittany again.

"Sure, sweetie." The girl bounced on her lap, making Santana chuckle. "So, at what time should we be here?"

"We usually start around ten."

"Okay, perfect." And when blue eyes lingered on her face a while longer, she added: "Maybe we could have some brunch after?"

Santana's stomach was in knots as she asked, but when a slow smile spread across Brittany's face, she sighed in relief. "I would love that, Santana."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of your reviews, favorites and follows on this story. It was my first time trying to write a story in English and I was overwhelmed with the response. And you actually convinced me to continue writing about them. But, before we continue, I just want to say a few things:

1) Like I said, I'm not an English native speaker, so you might find some mistakes in here. Please be kind :) Also, any hints to improve my work will be welcomed.

2) Originally, this was a one-shot, so I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me. They will be very appreciated.

3) I'm working in another fic at the time - this one in Portuguese - so updates won't be as frequent as I would like, but I promise I won't abandon this story.

And now, with today's chapter...

* * *

Santana took another look around her office as she awaited for her computer to shut down. It was late, it was very late. After leaving the office early on Wednesday to take Nina to the library, Santana's work accumulated a bit on her desk and she had to stay after ours to make up for that. She might have been a manager, but she still had a boss to answer to.

As she made her way through the cubicles her staff occupied, Santana noticed that she was the last one on her floor. But, then again, it was a Friday night, so it was only normal for them to leave early and start the weekend as soon as possible. Six months ago, she would have done the same thing. Six months ago, she had done the exact same thing. Back then, her routine would involve leaving the work building precisely on time, going home, putting on a skin tight dress, some make-up and hitting up whatever bar or club was trending at the time. Sometimes she would have someone hanging on her arm as she made her way in. It was rare when she didn't have one on her way out.

But now, her entire life was different. Since her brother had asked her to take care of Nina, Santana hadn't been to a bar. And she hadn't met anyone new. At the time, she was kinda dating a girl one of her friends introduced her to, but she said she couldn't deal with the whole "kid package", as she so very kindly put it.

And then, she remembered Brittany. The girl was gorgeous. And sweet, and funny and actually seemed interested in what Santana had to say. That was new to her. But she had no idea how to proceed with that. When she was inside a club, some alcohol running trough her veins, Santana had game. She knew when a girl was interested in her and she knew how to move her body just enough to give them courage to approach her. On the dance floor, everything was easier. But, with the lights on and over coffee, she was clueless. She could never tell if someone was flirting with her or if they were just being nice. And that's what was worrying her. She hadn't the first idea on how to even talk to Brittany when the next day came.

Sure, Brittany was the one to make the first invite. But if Santana was being honest, she had invited Nina to come to Saturday's reading. Had it been just a way to get to see Santana again? She wasn't so sure. It could have been an honest, innocent invite to a child. Maybe she'd felt sorry for Nina after Santana told her their story. But, if that was the case, why did she accept Santana's invite to brunch? Was it just courtesy or was there anything else behind that?

Santana chastised herself as she exited the subway station. She didn't even know if Brittany was into girls and she was already wondering if she might have any interest on her. It was probably too long since she'd been with someone for her to be daydreaming like that. Also, now, she had to think about Nina. Brittany had been the only other adult that the girl seemed comfortable around and Santana didn't want to jeopardize that for a hook-up. It didn't seem fair to any of them.

Before she exited the elevator, she glanced at her watch. It was later than she expected and Nina would probably be in bed by now. She knew Mercedes, the girl she had hired to babysit, was strict with the schedule she had established for her niece. And, normally, Nina didn't cause too much trouble to go to bed. In fact, she didn't cause too much trouble at all.

"Hello, Mercedes. How are you?", Santana asked after closing the door behind her and climbing down her heels. Her feet were killing her. She shrugged her blazer and made her way towards the living room, where Mercedes was watching some reality TV show. "Hi, Miss Lopez. I've been great. How about yourself?"

"Exhausted. How's Nina?"

"She's fine. I just put her to bed and all her homework is done. She was an angel, like always."

A grin spread on Santana's face. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt giddy when people complimented Nina. Her behavior, her intelligence, her looks. Santana felt like she was the one being complimented, but she knew that was ridiculous. Nina wasn't even her child.

Casting those thoughts aside, she payed Mercedes for the day and said her goodbyes, telling the girl she would call her Monday morning.

With the house completely silent, she walked up the hallway and cracked Nina's door open. She knew the girl was probably asleep already, but there was something about following her breathing movements - so soft, so steady - that made Santana feel a little bit lighter. At least, on those moments, she was sure she must be doing something right. But as she shut the door behind herself, Santana was met with brown eyes that looked just like hers.

"Hey, sweetie. Why are you still up? Couldn't sleep?", she whispered as she crossed the room and laid on Nina's bed. Instantly, the girl curled herself up Santana's body and she passed an arm protectively around her shoulders. The woman could feel her niece's erratic heartbeat against her side, the heavy puffs of air that left her mouth and the way she shook her head, answering no.

Santana's heart sank on her body and she planted a soft kiss on Nina's head. "Did you have a bad dream?", she asked and, once again, Nina's answer was voiceless, but this time she nodded. Santana searched her mind, looking for what to do to soothe the scared little girl, until her eyes fell on the many books she never got the time to read her. Without removing her arm from Nina's shoulders, Santana picked the thickest book on the pile and turned the bedside lamp on. "Tell you what. Why don't we read a book and I'll stay here until you can fall asleep again, okay?"

Santana opened the book and started reading. At first, her voice was unsure, stiff, like she was reading one of the many reports she read everyday. But as the pages went on, she found her rhythm. She was no Brittany, but she was okay. And when she felt a steady, slow breath against her neck, that felt like the biggest accomplishment of her life.

The following morning, Santana felt something gnawing at her insides the moment she arose from slumber. She wasn't sure if she was nervous or excited, so she went with both.

After helping Nina get dressed and packing enough food to feed the whole group of kids they'd seen at the library - and their mothers - they climbed in Santana's car and drove to the library. One of the things Santana first learned about Nina was that the girl loved music. All kinds of it. She didn't insisted on listening the same songs as the kids her age and, because of that, Santana loved driving around with her. She would just choose whatever radio and the two of them would sing their lungs off. Santana felt absolutely free and when she would look through her mirror, she would find the same expression on Nina's face.

And it was exactly that expression they both wore as they entered the library, hand in hand.

It wasn't hard to find the reading circle the second time around and when they got there, they could see some kids already sitting around and Brittany standing on a corner, rummaging her treasure chest.

Santana looked around and felt better when she noticed some other grown ups close by. She couldn't be sure if they would be sticking around, be she could hope. When she was about to ask Nina if she wanted to go sit with the other kids, Brittany got up and their eyes locked. A big smile quickly spread on the blonde's face and she made her way towards the other two. She waved Santana from a distance and kneeled in front of Nina when she was close enough.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Nina". Santana couldn't help the smile when she heard the sunshine in Brittany's voice. "Did you bring the book you chose the other day?" Nina nodded, a proud look on her face as she removed the book from her backpack. "Great. I'm gonna keep it so I can read it as we start and then I'll give it back to you. Now, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine. Would you like that?"

Nina frowned a little bit and looked up, searching Santana's face for the right answer. The woman shared a subtle look with Brittany before smiling and nodding at her niece. With Santana's silent approval, Nina nodded enthusiastically and took Brittany's hand.

Santana watched as they walked towards the circle and Brittany sat down besides a young boy, around Nina's age. He was skinny, with black hair and clear Asian origins. His smile was bright when he saw Brittany's approach and, after a few words, Santana saw when he offered Nina some toys. She looked shy, but sat with him either way. Brittany kissed both their heads before getting up and walking towards the brunette.

"Hi", Santana said as Brittany stopped before her. "Hey, you. I'm glad you guys came. And with a proper outfit this time." Santana laughed at Brittany's comment and looked down at her jeans and worn out Converse. She was sure none of her co-workers would recognize her if they saw her wearing that on the street. But she had to admit, she felt a lot more comfortable in those than the suits and heels her job had her wearing everyday.

"Yeah. I normally leave the 'exec Barbie costume' for the week days. Saturdays and Sundays is just plain old Santana." Brittany's smile turned devilish for a second and she let her eyes roam around Santana's body unabashedly. When they locked with brown eyes, she let her fingers graze Santana's arm and leaned in. "I think I like this version better."

Santana blushed. And the fact that she was blushing made her blush even more. What was she? A thirteen year old? So, she was aware of the fact that she had little to no game when alcohol wasn't involved, but she didn't remember being this speechless in front of a pretty girl. She normally wasn't that bad. But there was something about Brittany that made Santana's brain and body function at different rates and they could rarely meet. So, she was left behind, mouth agape like a fish, as Brittany made her way to the other side of the circle to start reading.

The other adults eventually left, but Santana decided to stay behind. She could try and fool herself in thinking that she wanted to keep an eye on Nina, but she knew better. She was bound to Brittany's voice. Every now and then she would look up from the book she would be reading and lightly smirk at Santana. When that happened, Santana could feel her knees threatening to give out on her. Luckily she had her back against one of the shelves.

Brittany finished the books she had selected for the day before Santana could realize she had stayed for the whole thing. She watched as the blonde started to put away the used books and as some of the parents showed up to pick up their children. Nina was still sitting in the middle of the green circle, drawing on something with the same boy Brittany had introduced her to. They weren't really talking, but Santana was glad her niece was, at least, at ease with him. She didn't have that many friends, so any small step seemed huge.

Taking both kids by the hand, Brittany made her way towards Santana. Nina had this big smile on her face as she threw her arms around Santana's legs. "Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good time?" She threaded her fingers through black curls while Nina seemed to reflect on the question. Finally, she settled for "the best."

Santana could hear a small chuckle floating from where she knew Brittany was standing and whipped her head in time to see the pleased expression on her features. They shared a small smile before blue eyes dropped to the boy that still clung to her hand. "Santana, I would like you to meet my friend, Eric." Santana awkwardly waved at the boy. Apart from Nina, she knew nothing about children and didn't feel all that comfortable around them. And even when it came to her niece, she was still learning, so she decided a simple "hi" was safer.

If Brittany noticed her uneasiness, she didn't say a thing. Instead, she just touched the boy's hair, getting his attention. "Eric, this is Santana. She is a friend" Santana could hear the way Brittany spoke the last word as if questioning their status. If she wasn't sure of things, at least Santana wasn't alone. "And she's Nina's aunt." At that bit of information, Eric smiled. "Cool."

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asked Brittany, unsure if Eric would be tagging along.

"I just need to return Eric to his father. He should be waiting outside, so I think we can get going."

Santana watched as Brittany helped Eric climb a black SUV that was waiting in front of the library. After that, she perched herself on the passenger's opened window, laughing as she spoke with the man inside. They seemed close, at ease with themselves and Santana wasn't sure what to make of that. But before she could freak out about it, Brittany waved them goodbye and walked towards her and Nina.

"All right, girls. I'm all yours. Where to?", she asked and Santana had to suppress the grin that tried to spread across her face as she heard it. It was getting harder to remind herself that this was just a friendly brunch and that Nina was there. Specially when Brittany was watching her with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"My car is parked just around the corner. I was thinking we could go to the park. What do you think about that, Nina?" Santana looked down to find big, brown eyes and a toothy grin. She knew her niece loved the outdoors. The first weeks they spent together, all the little girl could talk about was the little park they had near her house and how much she missed it. Apparently, her brother took her there every Sunday. So, when Nina screamed a loud "yes", it wasn't a surprise. But she still loved the fact that she was responsible for that elated tiny face.

The drive wasn't long and traffic was light, but Santana and Nina were still able to scream along some songs. Santana was a little embarrassed, at first, having Brittany witness that moment of awkwardness, but when Nina asked her why she wasn't singing - and Brittany repeated the question, a very subtle smirk on her face -, she gave up pretending she was some kind of mature, classy woman and sang the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody as loud as she could. Freddie Mercury was probably turning in his grave - she was that bad - but she got Nina and Brittany laughing, so that should count for something.

They parked just outside the park and Santana and Brittany rounded the car to get the food from the trunk. "Wow. Are you trying to feed an army or do really think I eat all that much?" Brittany asked eying both baskets Santana had stuffed to the brim with everything she could think of. "I might have gotten carried away" she started answering, but was forced to look the other way to continue. "I just didn't know what you liked, so..."

Brittany didn't say anything after that. She just smiled at Santana's profile and grabbed the leather handle, waiting for the other woman to shut the trunk and make their way towards one of the empty picnic tables. The weather was pleasant and the shade they were able to find made it just perfect.

Nina was brunch's main attraction. She seemed to really like Brittany and decided she just had to tell the blonde every little detail about herself and Santana had to remind her not to chew with her mouth open every now and then, but she couldn't help but smile at the girl's excitement. It was refreshing.

After they were done eating, Santana encouraged Nina to sit by the tree and read the books they had brought. She just needed to have some grown up talk. After meeting Brittany in the library, Santana realized how long it had been since she just talked to someone her own age, besides her co-workers and Mercedes. She really missed that.

"She seems happier", Brittany said as soon as Nina was out of earshot.

"Yeah. She's been talking about today since you invited her."

"Well, I'm just glad you guys showed up. I was really looking forward to seeing the two of you again."

"Me too. After we left, I just realized that it had been too long since I had a real conversation. I had no idea I missed it that much."

"How come? Your friends don't like kids?"

"Most of my friends are just like I was six months ago: workaholic maniacs. During the week, they don't exist outside work. And during the weekends... Let's just say, Nina is more mature then they are during the weekends."

Brittany laughed a little, but when she rested her gaze upon Santana, the woman felt tingles all the way down her spine. It felt like Brittany was trying to read her soul or something. "What about a girlfriend? Hard to believe you're single."

"I was sort of seeing someone when Nina got into my life, but, as she said it, she couldn't deal with the whole kid thing."

"Ouch!"

"I wasn't in love or anything, so it wasn't that bad. And since then, I'm just struggling to fit my schedule around her, so I haven't had all that time to meet new people."

"You met me."

"Yeah, I met you." Santana's voice was a bit dreamy as she said it and they stayed in silence for a while. When it started to feel too overwhelming, she cleared her throat and asked "What about you? May I ask how you got into reading children's stories? I mean, you're great, but it's not exactly a conventional career."

"Oh, it's not a career. It's more of an applied study, I think." At Santana's puzzled look, Brittany tried to explain further. "I'm finishing my masters and I'm researching children's literature. So, I decided to go and see how they react to the different stories."

"Masters? Impressive. So they're just your guinea-pigs, then?"

"My very cute, adorable guinea-pigs, yes", Brittany laughed. "But, seriously, school was never easy for me. I didn't get the teachers and they didn't get me. Most people just thought I was kinda stupid, really. Guess most of them never thought I could even go to college, but I did and I decided to study how literature could help kids with learning difficulties. It certainly helped me."

"That's awesome, Brittany."

"Thanks. I just always knew I wanted to work with kids. My sister is ten years younger and I babysat her all the time. After that, it was cousins and friend's children. It felt natural."

"Like Eric?" Santana wasn't sure if she should have asked, but she wanted to know more about the woman that fascinated her so much.

"Just like him. I've been friends with his parents since high school. They're like family. They were probably the only ones that believed in me, back then."

"That sounds nice. Me, I've moved around so much that I've lost touch with pretty much everyone I knew from school and college."

"Now you might have to settle down. If you continue to raise Nina, that is."

"I had been thinking about it before her. She is just a great excuse do it. I think I'm ready."

"I've told you about my work, now can you tell me what it is that you do when you dress-up as exec Barbie?"

"It's not nearly as interesting as yours. I'm a financial manager. Basically, I stare at numbers, tables and charts all day long. It can be boring as hell."

"A manager? Impressive too."

"Not really. My boss tried to hit on me once, I threatened to sue his ass and he promoted me. Lucky for him, I knew my job well. And lucky for me, he did that again with someone who didn't believe in blackmail and got fired after a formal complain."

"Damn!"

"Yeah. I used to love it, you know? The power, being the youngest manager at the company, but now it means spending a lot of time away from her. She just lost so many people, that I want her to know that she can trust me."

"That's really sweet, Santana. They really do need a steady and present figure in their lives. Specially at Nina's age."

"I know. Both my parents worked when I was young. And after my mom died, my dad had to double his shifts. So, for the most part, it was just me and my brother. He practically raised me."

"He did a good job with you. I mean, you turned out alright."

"I think he might disagree with you on that a little, but... I just wonder, how he could be so great at raising me and just abandon his own daughter. I just don't get it."

"Look, I really don't know him, so I can't say anything about why he did it. But, she's with you now. That's what matters."

"I know. It's just that, sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing with her. I've never had any close contact with kids her age and I was never the maternal type. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning, here."

Santana wasn't sure why she was sharing so much with Brittany, but it felt good to have someone hear her insecurities. After Nina came to live with her, she realized how lonely her life really was.

"First of all, no one knows what they're doing. Kids have no manual, so everybody just wings it. And, as far as I can tell, you're doing a pretty good job so far. She's healthy, happy, she trusts you and she's obviously smart. I don't think you have to worry all that much."

"Thanks."

"As for the time problem, I think you could use one of my friend's tactics. She calls it date night."

"Date night? Wanky."

"Not so much. It's just one day when she leaves the office earlier, picks her son from school and they pretty much spend the whole night together, having fun. The only rule is no phones are allowed."

"That actually sounds pretty good. Don't know if I'd be able to leave work early, though."

"You could try compensating during the week. Or, maybe, doing it during the weekend. It's more about the quality of time, not the amount of it."

"I'll think about it." Santana stared at Brittany and smirked a little bit. "In fact, you just gave me an idea."

"Really, what?" But Santana didn't answer. She just turned to Nina, instead. "Hey, Nina. Come here, sweetie."

With Nina on her lap, facing her, Santana asked. "What do you want to do now?" The girl frowned, like she didn't know what she was supposed to answer, so Santana came to her help. "You can choose anything you want to do. I'm all yours today."

Nina was serious as she weighted her options, like she was deciding the world's future or something. She nervously twisted her fingers on her lap and Santana recognized her own nervous tell. At last, a smile spread across the girl's face and she looked up. "I think I want to go to the zoo."

"The zoo? You're sure?" Santana asked, just to tease her a little bit, and Nina nodded, sure of her choice. "The zoo it is, then."

Small arms were thrown around Santana's neck and she hugged Nina back. There was something about having that little body in her arms that made Santana feel like she had some sort of super powers. Above Nina's shoulder, Santana and Brittany shared a genuine smile and that made the moment even more special to the brunette.

Nina released Santana and sat back on her lap, still smiling. "Can Brittany come too?"

Before answering, Santana glanced at Brittany, but the blonde's expression gave no indication to her possible answer, so she decided to take a chance. "I don't know, sweetie. Why don't you ask her?"

The girl turned on Santana's lap and she circled her tiny waist. "Do you want to come with us, Brittany?"

"To the zoo? Let me think-" Brittany looked up as if she was considering her possibilities. Then, very seriously, she looked at Nina. "Can we go see the penguins?"

"Yes."

"It's a deal, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana wasn't sure if Nina was the best wingman - or, more appropriately, wing-girl - in town or if she had just made everything that more difficult for her.

Because, okay. Nina was the one who invited Brittany to the Zoo with them and now the blonde was in Santana's apartment, seeing the girl's room as Santana put the food away. And the mere thought that Brittany was in her house made Santana a little dizzy and her knees a little wobbly.

On the other hand, she had to think about the fact the Brittany was the first other adult with whom Nina had connected. And Santana didn't believe she should jeopardize that just because the blonde was gorgeous and she might have had a very vivid dream about her after the day they met.

But, if Santana was being completely honest with herself, she would have to agree that Brittany seemed as interested. And maybe - just maybe - they could have a shot at something real. Maybe Nina wasn't a roadblock for them, but a converging point of some sort.

The thoughts running through Santana's mind were too fast and too unsettling and she needed to lean back on the kitchen counter to regain her composure. "Damn it, Lopez", she sighed. "Get a grip on yourself."

She pushed her body forward and followed the sound of giggles and voices all the way to Nina's room. It had been her office before her niece entered her life and they were still modifying it to make it more girl-friendly. At least, the loss of her home-office gave her the perfect excuse to not take work home. When she closed her front door, Santana tried her best not to be a manager, just Nina's aunt.

Leaning her back against the inner wall, Santana took a moment to watch as Nina showed Brittany her favorite stuffed animal. It was a ragged old yellow duck and it was the only toy her brother seemed to think of packing when he dropped her off. After realizing that he wouldn't be back any time soon, she took Nina to numberless shopping trips and, now, the girl's room was packed with every kind of age-appropriate toy she could find. But no matter what they bought, Ducky was always the one Nina carried to bed with her.

"You know, I used to have one just like this when I was your age." Brittany's sweet voice reached Santana and she made no effort to keep that stupid smile at bay. In fact, she was mesmerized by the interaction she was witnessing. They were both sitting on the floor and Nina looked at Brittany with sparkling eyes, like the blonde was the coolest, most amazing thing ever. "Really?" The woman nodded and took the toy she was being offered, smoothing it.

"Sure did. It was my favorite one." Santana wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she wouldn't be the one to question. Their interaction seemed so easy that all she wanted was to stay exactly where she was and observe them for the rest of the day. In fact, she could learn a thing or two from Brittany's easiness around kids.

But when Nina's excited "mine too" echoed through the room, a chuckle escaped the manager's throat and two pairs of eyes turned her way. Nina had this shit-eating grin on her face, the one that made all of Santana's problems melt away. And Brittany... Well, Brittany smiled at her as if she'd known all along that Santana was watching them.

"Are you girls ready to go? You don't wanna keep those penguins waiting, right?"

* * *

It's a beautiful Spring day and the Zoo is buzzing with people. Santana is a little overwhelmed, but Brittany seems to know her way around and she decides to trust the blonde's directions and enjoy the tour. Looking around, she sees families walking about, kids holding both their parents' hands, fathers carrying their children on their shoulders, mothers wiping melted ice cream from smiling faces.

And, then, she looks down at her little miniature, who absorbs all this with wide, curious eyes. Nina holds her hand absentmindedly and she wishes she knew what she was thinking, seeing all these conventional, regular families. Even though Santana is just a circumstantial mother, she can't help thinking that Nina is the best thing in her life - and she feels bad for feeling lucky. But she doesn't have time to dwell much on that thought, 'cause Brittany steers them towards some new animals and Nina starts pushing her hand like she can't get there fast enough.

A small crowd is gathered in front of where the tigers are kept. Santana herself is having a little trouble seeing the creatures, so she can only imagine the sight Nina must be getting - knees, butts and backpacks. As she looks around, searching for a way to get her niece closer to the edge, she catches a glimpse of a movement out of the corner of her eyes. When she turns, she sees that Brittany already has Nina siting on her shoulders, gazing at the huge, striped cats with a big smile on her face. Lowering her gaze, Santana notices Brittany's hands securely holding Nina in place and a similar smile on her lips.

Brittany looks at Santana and, for a brief moment, the brunette can't help but thinking that they look a lot like all the other families she saw walking by.

She doesn't put Nina back down after they've left the tiger's cage. "You know, you don't have to walk around with her like that." Brittany shrugs a little and Nina yelps with the movement. "It's fun", she answers and darts away from Santana, mimicking a wild horse's gallop. Perched on her shoulders, Nina shrieks, laughs and giggles like Santana has never seen. The manager just shakes her head - apparently, Brittany is more of a child than her niece.

Santana is pretty sure she likes it.

The penguin exhibit divided into two parts. First, the visitors see the animals on their dry habitat, waddling around and caring for the little ones. Amidst the ice, there is a lake-like pool. The water slightly dark and Nina and the two women could see them jumping in from time to time.

As they walked around, they came to some steps that would take them to an underground level, where they could see the insides of the pool. Nina held both Brittany's and Santana's hand when they started going downstairs. On the second step, the girl looked behind and pulled on Santana's hand. " They walk funny", she said with a pensive, serious look on her face.

"Yeah, they do, sweetie. But have you seen them swim?" Nina shook her head just as they reached the bottom stair. Santana pulled them along until Nina could stand with her nose almost pressed against the glass. She kneeled beside the girl and pointed towards a group of penguins that swam, missile-fast, together. "Wow" was all Nina could answer. Santana stole a glance to see the amazed look on her niece's face. At that moment, she felt like the most amazing person on the world.

"See? They are weird up there, but they are awesome down here."

Santana had her hand on Nina's shoulder when she felt fingers grazing hers. Looking up, she found the brightest smile on Brittany's face. Somehow, that look combined with Nina's, made Santana feel even better, as if making those two smile was the most important thing on her life.

After admiring the penguins for a little while longer, the trio made their way back to the Zoo's open area. Brittany was on Santana's left and Nina on her right, taking in the sights, people and animals. The two women talked like they knew each other for a long time and not less than a week. Santana was still amazed at how easy it was for her to talk to the blonde. It felt like she had nothing to hide, nothing to sweep beneath the rug. She had no game, but with Brittany she didn't need any game. She could just be herself.

They could already see the exit sign, when Santana heard a shrill voice calling out for her. She looked around, trying to find the sound's origin and determine if she could possibly make a beeline towards the exit, Brittany and Nina in tow. But, before she had the chance, a pale looking boy stopped in front of her, grinning behind dark lenses.

"Santana Lopez! I can't believe it. It's really you." His voice was loud and attracted a lot of attention. Attention she really didn't want.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Oh, my God! Don't tell me this is your daughter! She's just adorable! And she looks exactly like you." Santana looked at Nina, who seemed completely puzzled by the new addition to their party. "And won't you introduce me to your wife?"

Santana seemed baffled by Kurt's questions. She had no idea how to tell him that she wasn't married and that she didn't have a daughter. It should be simple, really, but she felt frozen; rooted to the spot. How could she explain Nina's situation, in front of her, without reminding the girl of everything that had happened? So, when Brittany shot her a sympathetic smile and took Nina's hand, asking if she wanted to have some ice cream, Santana was beyond relieved.

After making sure they were out of ear shot, Santana faced Kurt once again. Like always, he seemed intrigued by the possible gossip. "Kurt, that's not my daughter. That's Nina, my niece. She's been staying with me for the past few months. As for Brittany, she's just a friend." The word 'friend' tasted bittersweet on Santana's tongue. It was nice having her as a friend, but she was more than sure that she would like to be more, so much more.

"That's unfortunate. Girl is gorgeous" he said and she couldn't help the smile that found its way to her face because, really, Brittany was gorgeous. "And, if I'm not mistaken, just your type, right?"

"Well, we're just friends. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Me and David just moved to the city, he was transferred a couple of months ago. It's, actually, the first weekend the three of us got to enjoy together."

"Three?"

"Yeah. We adopted a boy two years ago. You have to meet him, he's the most precious thing." When Kurt started talking about his family, he had this big, honest smile on his face. If Santana wasn't so worried about her two girls, she would be a little envious. "In fact, here they come."

Santana looked over her shoulder to find David walking towards them, a smily boy on his arms. He seemed happier than she had ever seen him. He stopped by Kurt's side, one hand on the small of his back. They looked good together, specially with the new addition to the picture.

"David. So, Kurt finally convinced you to get married?", she teased.

"Something like that. I cave in four years ago. Best decision ever."

"That's debatable."

"Santana!"

"What? I just think that a guy like David could do better than 'Prancy Smurf'. Guess it's an acquired taste, right?"

"Just so you know, we're very happy together, right, David?" Kurt looked at his husband, who looked utterly amused by the exchange. "In fact, we should get going. It's time for Benjamin's nap. It was nice seeing you, Santana."

"You too, guys."

Only after she was sure they were far enough, did she turn to look for Brittany and Nina. She eventually found them on a bench, thoroughly enjoying their ice creams. The girl seemed enraptured by whatever Brittany was telling her. Santana almost didn't want to break the moment, but after her encounter with Kurt, there wasn't anything she wanted more than to sit by her niece, hold her tiny body and listen to Brittany's voice telling stories about talking animals and kick-ass princesses.

"Hey", Santana breathed as she approached them, one hand lingering on Brittany's shoulder, between her silk-smooth hair. "Auntie Tana, Brittany bought me ice cream. Do you want some?", Nina asked almost thrusting her dripping dessert in Santana's face. The brunette laughed a little and took a bite, sitting besides the girl. "Awesome."

When Santana looked to her right, Brittany had a question mark dancing in her eyes, but with Nina there, she knew there was no way they could talk about Kurt and what he had said. Instead, Santana settled for a thankful smile.

"So, are you girls ready to go?"

"Already? Can't we stay some more? Please, auntie!"

"We've walked the entire Zoo. There's nothing else to see, kiddo. And we can't take up Brittany's entire day." She didn't even glance at the blonde, she just cleaned Nina's hand, grabbed their stuff and stood up. There was no chance she was staying any longer.

The drive to Brittany's apartment was almost silent. Nina fell asleep as soon as they left the parking lot and only the radio broke the car's stillness. Following the blonde's directions, Santana parked in front of a nice, brick building. It looked old, but well kept; with character, as her mother would have said. It suited Brittany's personality.

"Look, Britt", Santana started, tentative. "About what happened down at the Zoo -"

Brittany shrugged. "You don't have to explain, Santana. I imagined you wouldn't want to explain Nina's situation in front of her. No big deal."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Santana tried to smile, but all she managed was a grimace. "But, as for the other thing he said -"

"About us being married?"

"Well, yes."

"I can see why he would think that." At Santana's puzzled look, Brittany laughed a little. "I mean, we were walking around the Zoo, on a Saturday, with a little girl that looks just like you. It's understandable, right?"

"I guess. It's just that, I'm not sure what my brother told Nina about me and I'm not sure how to tell her that I'm", Santana glanced at Nina through the mirror before finishing in a whisper, "gay."

"Not an easy conversation, I agree. But the least you fret about it, the better. I should know."

Santana wanted to ask what Brittany meant by that, but Nina started stirring on the backseat. Time to leave.

"Thanks again, Brittany. For everything. I actually had a really good time today."

"Me too. So, I'll see you guys again on Wednesday?"

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: this chapter was supposed to be a little bit longer, but since it had been so long since the last update, I decided to stop here and split it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: completely unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

They say bad things happens in threes. So, when Santana broke her favorite heel before she even had her foot out of the door, she spent the rest of the day waiting for the other two bad things that were bound to happen. During lunch, she didn't have red sauce to spare her white blouse and she made sure she entered every room with her right foot. What she couldn't have imagined is that the other two bad things would come at once. And that they would be her worst case scenario.

It was a little after 3 PM when she received the email. It came from her boss's boss, also known as the company's president. He was calling a managerial meeting in less than two hours to discuss the company's last results. As financial manager, Santana knew her role during this meeting would be big and it could make her name inside the company. It would be her second time during one of these things and she knew two things about the president: he was thorough and he had no qualms about staying after hours. So, she started prepping her charts and numbers, and she dialed Mercedes's number.

As the phone rang in her ear, Santana said a silent prayer that the girl could pick Nina up and stay with her until later than usual. But she should have remembered to wait for the last bad thing to happen. When the girl answered, she sounded frantic. "Ms. Lopez. Hi", Mercedes breathed, seeming slightly surprised that Santana would be calling her.

"Hey, Mercedes. I know this is last minute, but could you stay with Nina today. I have this meeting and -" Santana's sentence was cut short by the woman on the other side of the line. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Lopez, but I can't. My brother's wife is having the baby today and I'm already at the airport. I'll probably be gone for the entire weekend."

Santana's mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't bail on today's meeting, but she knew she had responsibilities towards Nina. She hang up and started scrolling through her contacts, searching for someone she could trust. There weren't that many options, to be real. So, she tried her friend Tina, the school's director, but she had a family thing - it was Friday night, after all. That left her with only one option.

The phone rang over five times and Santana was starting to get desperate before a soothing voice came on the other side. "Santana. Hi." An involuntary smile appeared on Santana's face the instant she heard Brittany's voice. She still didn't know if the blonde would be able to help her, but listening to her soft accent was enough to ease her a little bit. She would find it ridiculous, if she had the time to think about it.

"Hi, Britt. Listen, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure. If I can help you."

"It's just that I have this big meeting later today and I'm sure it will go after my hours and Nina's nanny just went to her hometown, so I was wondering if you could pick Nina up from school and take care of her until I can get out of work." Santana spoke without taking a breath, hating herself to have to ask that, but dreading Brittany's response at the same time. "And I know it's Friday night and you probably have a lot to do, but I literally have no one else to ask." She stopped, sighing and listening to herself for the first time. "You know what, just forget it. I'll figure it out."

"Santana, calm down, okay? I can take her, it's no problem. Really."

"You sure, Britt? I mean, it is Friday night."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was just ordering pizza and catching up with my TiVo. I'm sure I can catch up with some cartoons, instead."

"So, no hot dates for you?" Santana felt like a real ass for asking that when Brittany was, literally, saving her ass, but she wouldn't be who she is if she didn't. And she really wanted to know about Brittany's love life - or lack of thereof.

"No, Santana. No dates, hot or cold. Haven't had the time, you know the drill." A heavy silence set on the conversation and neither of them knew how to proceed. When the manager didn't say anything, Brittany cleared her throat. "So, at what time does she get out?"

"At 4:30", Santana mumbled.

"Cool. Just text me the address and I'll be there."

"Oh, my god! Thank you so much, Britt. You're amazing."

"It's not a problem, Santana. Just make sure to let the school know I'll be picking her up. Oh, any recommendations, food restrictions, anything I should know about?"

"No, just don't load her up on sugar or she won't sleep for three days straight."

"Lots of sweets. Got it."

"Britt!"

"Don't worry, Santana. I'll take good care of her."

"Yeah, I know you will." A noise came from Santana's door and she saw when someone poked a head inside her office with some charts she had requested. She held one finger up for the girl and turned her back, speaking with a low, soft voice. "Look, Britt, I've gotta go now, but I'll call you as soon as the meeting ends, ok?"

"Sure. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

* * *

Some greasy looking guy from HR has been yapping his mouth for the better part of the last hour and Santana feels like she is about to pass out or fall asleep - maybe both. She thinks this could be a good way to flee this dead-end meeting, but she still has to show her numbers and she knows she needs to kick-ass at this presentation, so she just grabs another cup of coffee and tries her best to focus on the guy's face and no the sweat stain under his arm pits.

When she is about to doze off again, she feels a light, quick buzz against her thigh. Without removing her cell from her pocket, she slides her thumb across the screen. By the buzz's length, she knows it's just a text and, more likely than not, it will be from some old friend asking her to some crazy party somewhere. Six months ago, she would be saying yes before she finished the text. Today, it's just another way to try and stay awake. But what she sees when she finally places the cell on her lap is not what she was expecting. On her screen, as bright as day, is a picture of Nina sitting on Brittany's lap, both of them grinning widely through big pizza pieces. Below that, just a '_We missed you_'.

Santana has to fight really hard to suppress the smile that's threatening to brake across her face. She's not even sure why, but there's something natural about receiving texts from Brittany holding her niece in the middle of managerial meetings. Is it possible to miss things you've never had?

She doesn't have much time to dwell on that, though. Greasy dude has finished presenting his piece and the president is now asking her to show what her department has been doing. It's show time, she thinks as she opens her presentation.

* * *

The taxi pulls over in front of the address she made Brittany text her - after the day she just had, Santana feels like a dead-woman walking.

"You are a life saver." That's the first thing Santana says after Brittany opens her door. There's no greetings, no hellos, she doesn't even let the other woman say a word before uttering that sentence. She's so beyond her exhaustion point.

On her side, Brittany doesn't make any comments. She just giggles a little bit and opens the door wider, silently inviting Santana in. She steps inside and almost takes her shoes off by the door, when she remembers she is not home and she is not supposed to be walking around other people's places barefooted - if only she was Nina's age, Santana thought.

"Come on in", Brittany invites and Santana follows her, taking in the patterned walls and colorful trinkets. If she thought the building suited the blonde, inside the apartment it's like a Brittany explosion everywhere she turns her eyes. It amazes Santana how much nothing matches but, at the same time, everything seems balanced. There's just one thing missing.

Ou"Where's Nina?" Santana asked, craning her neck around the living room. A smile brightened Brittany's features before she answered. "She's in my bed. She fell asleep while we were watching 'Finding Nemo.'"

"'Finding Nemo'?", Santana asked, grinning. "She loves that thing."

"I know! I think she knows even more lines than I do. It's impressive."

"What? How did you end up watching that, anyway?"

"I may or may not own the DVD. And she may or may not have found it on my shelf."

"Right", Santana said, stretching the vowel, a devious smirk on her face. "Why do I get the feeling you're a Dory fan?"

Brittany doesn't answer, she just smiles even wider and walks towards the kitchen, leaving Santana standing behind her. When she comes back, she has two bottles in her hands. "Red or white?"

"Both?"

"The meeting was that bad?"

"More like the week. But, I really shouldn't intrude like that. You already took Nina for most of the night and -"

"Nonsense, Santana", Brittany says with a gentle voice, as she places the red wine bottle on her coffee table. "Just sit back and I'll go get us glasses. I could use some wine too, you know?" The blonde leaves Santana with a wink and she really needs to sit down, as her knees are about to give out on her.

"Do you want to eat something?" Santana hears Brittany's voice calling from the kitchen and that homely feel she got when she first arrived comes back, full force. "Do you still have some of that pizza left?"

"So you did get our picture." Brittany stands at the kitchen's threshold, two wine glasses in her hands. "I did, but I had to do my presentation right when I got it. Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you need me to heat the pizza or -"

"Oh, there's no need. I practically lived on cold pizzas during college."

"Didn't we all?"

* * *

Now that Santana is fed, sited with her legs and bare feet tucked underneath her body, back pressed against a soft couch and nursing her second glass of red wine, she remembers just how easy it is for the two of them to talk. Just that.

First, Brittany asked about her meeting and Santana told her all about the company's president and how he likes to schedule impromptu meetings, just to keep everybody on their feet and how she really wanted to impress him and the directors. She knew some people had been promoted right after these meetings. Some people had been laid off too. Santana also told about HR's greasy guy just to hear Brittany laugh.

On her part, Brittany talked about her research and Santana was sure that she could listen to her reciting the phone book and be happy about it. But as Brittany went on about her project and the things she wanted to do after she got her masters, Santana found herself enraptured by the glimmer of excitement in her blue eyes. That thing that Santana kinda lost after college, that sense of purpose, that's what she heard in Brittany's voice and she thought it was just beautiful. She was so passionate about the kids and how she wanted to change her lives that Santana had to agree that, if anyone could do it, it was Brittany.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Brittany started, tentative.

"Sure, Britt. What do you wanna know?"

"Who was that guy at the Zoo? We didn't get much chance to talk on Wednesday and I was just curious."

"Kurt? He was a college friend, or something like that. I actually had some classes with David - I don't know if you saw him -, so when they started dating, Kurt became a part of the package."

"And why do I get the feeling you're not his biggest fan?" Santana laughed a little at the question.

"Probably because you would be right." After pausing for a little while, choosing her words, Santana continued. "Kurt is...loud. I mean, I don't hate the guy and I'm not ashamed of being gay, but I don't have the need to rub it in everybody's faces all the time. We're just too different, but I was David's friend and he makes him happy, apparently, so we both just had to suck it up."

"Was David's friend? Not anymore?"

"Remember I said I had lost touch with basically everyone I studied with?" Brittany nodded and Santana continued. "You can add David to that tab. I moved to the city and we sort of drifted apart. I guess I'm not good at keeping touch."

"You will be with someone that means a lot to you." Santana blushed at Brittany's words and almost choked on her wine. Brittany smiled and went on. "But, you haven't kept touch with anyone from high school or college? Like, at all?"

"No. During high school I was worried that someone would find out that I was gay, so I didn't let anyone get too close. And when I went to college, I knew I couldn't count on my family, so I really had to focus on my studies. That didn't leave much time for friends."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Right now, there's just Tina. But that was more luck than any social skill I may possess.

"She's the director of Nina's school. We met again when I went there the first time and she's the whole reason Nina's at school right now."

"How come?"

"You see, when my idiotic brother left her with me, he didn't leave any of her documents. And without them I couldn't enroll her at school. But I can't have a copy issued without facing the risk at raising some red flags at our situation. I discovered that when I talked to Tina and she helped me out."

"And what do you plan on doing? I mean, she won't be able to do that indefinitely."

"No. I'll need to work something out for the next school year fast. She was pretty advanced for her age, so she won't lose actually stay behind, I'm just trying to give her a sense of normalcy. But for next year, I'm debating between a family lawyer and a private investigator."

"Not an easy decision. Are you leaning towards any of them?"

"At this precise moment? No." Santana sighs as she realizes that she's nowhere near to having a clue about what to do. "It's pretty much a tie." Brittany leaned forward and squeezed her knee. "If you need any help, just let me know, ok?" Without thinking about it, Santana covered Brittany's hand. "Thanks. Actually, letting me vent about is a huge help, already."

"Any time you need."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the wine, until Santana remembered something that had been nagging her mind since last Saturday. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"On Saturday, when we were talking after the Zoo", Santana started slowly, making sure she was saying the right words, even if she didn't know which were they. "When I said that I didn't know how to tell Nina about me being gay, you said that you knew it wasn't an easy conversation. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. Look, I don't mean do be privy or anything, it's just that I could use with any tips I can get. But if you don't wanna talk about, it's fine, we can just drop the subject."

"No, it's fine. It's not a secret." Brittany refilled her glass and took a sip. All the while, Santana kept her eyes trained on her. "Remember when I told you about Eric's parents?"

"Sure. You said they were like family."

"Exactly. It's just that, for a long time, it used to be the four of us; them, me and my fiancé. I met him during college and we were engaged for a couple of years, even though we were practically married, already. We lived together and, God!, Eric worshiped him. But, last July I found out he was cheating on me and we broke up."

"Shit!" Now it was Santana's time to say it. She couldn't imagine why someone would cheat on Brittany, but some people were just crazy, she thought.

"That sounds accurate. So, a while latter I started dating a girl. It wasn't the first time and Quinn and Mike had always known about it. But, now, there was Eric involved. At first, it was easy playing the friends card, but I wanted to take her to Thanksgiving dinner and Quinn asked me to talk to him before. No necessarily because I was with a girl, but because I was with someone new."

"And how did he take it?"

"He was great. He knew I wasn't with my ex anymore and he had all sorts of questions about me dating a girl, but that was just him being a child. They're curious. But they're not necessarily prejudicious. They learn that from adults."

"That's what frightens me."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is... Well, at least he was extremely homophobic, so I'm not sure what he has said in front of her or around her. About me or anyone else."

"I'd start there. Maybe try finding out if they talked about in her home. Go slowly. But don't try masking things and be prepared for her questions. I'm sure she'll have them."

"What if I scar her for life?"

"How could you even do that, Santana? Just think that you were given the opportunity to raise another tolerant, understanding person. It's a huge responsibility, but it's such a good one. I'm sure she'll amaze you."

"She already does."

The conversation went on, personal in a way that Santana wasn't aware she could be. She told Brittany about her mom and how lonely she felt when she was left alone with two boys. Se told about high school and realizing she was gay in a small town; how she felt like a freak walking down the hallways and how she couldn't wait to get out of there. She told her about college and telling her family about her sexuality and her fight with her brother and how hard she worked to prove them something.

And she listened. She listened about Brittany's family; her stay-at-home mom, her lawyer dad, her valedictorian little sister. The picture perfect family and how she never really fitted the image. She listened about Brittany's school career and how every one thought she was stupid - the pretty blonde with nothing on her mind - and gave up on her. She listened about Quinn and Mike, the only real friends she made during that time and the ones she kept through everything. And she listened about Brittany's college and she discovered her calling, like she said, and how much she loved working and being with kids - something about their truthfulness.

They finished both bottles and Santana's eyelids felt heavier by the end of it, but her heart felt lighter, somehow. It just had been a long time since she felt like she'd connected with someone; since she'd talked before she'd fucked. And it felt good.

Brittany stood up to take the bottles to the kitchen and Santana followed her, plate and glasses in hand. The alcohol haze and the blonde's distraction allowed Santana to fully appreciate the body in front of her: long legs, swaying hips, narrow waist, strong arms, silky hair. She hated to admit, but Kurt was right. She had a type and Brittany fit it perfectly. Even her newest addition to the list: must like kids.

Santana was too caught up in her leering to realize that Brittany had already placed both bottles on the sink and had turned to face her, quirked eyebrow above sparkling blue. They locked eyes and Santana felt like the air had just been sucked out of the room. She struggled to breathe in and out, her chest working like she had just run a marathon. Brittany was walking, now. Tentative, slow, deliberate steps towards Santana and the brunette was still rooted to the spot. Brittany took the plate and the glasses Santana was still holding with weak hands and placed them on the first flat surface she found, without breaking eye contact.

Brittany's hand found purchase just a little bit above Santana's hip and she heard the manager's breath hitch in her throat. They barely breathed, they didn't blink; any sudden movement could break the spell that had set in that kitchen. Brittany took a strand of dark hair between her fingers and Santana could almost feel it against her skin. She tingled for Brittany's touch until it came.

Fingertips grazed upon her jawline all the way down her neck and Santana felt it or her trembling knees. Santana's arms fell limply by her side and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so powerless in front of a girl. From that distance, she could see a spray of freckles across a pale nose and honey-gold swirling amidst baby blue. Mesmerizing.

Brittany's gaze rested heavily on Santana's face, switching between her eyes and her lips ever so often, like she couldn't decide which was more beautiful. She took another step, closing the gap between them and Santana was invaded by her body heat. Personal space was a concept long forgotten.

The room's silence was thick and Santana heard her own hard intake of breath when she saw Brittany's face inching closer to hers, a faint smile on her lips. She kept her eyes trained to blue ones, not needing words to read all the emotions swimming there; the same one she felt running in her veins.

And, then, the silence was broken.

Santana's trained ears caught Nina's soft padding before she heard the girl's voice calling out her name. In an instant, she was out of Brittany's arms and crossing the living room, only to find Nina standing just outside Brittany's room, all sleepy eyes and confused face. She never looked more adorable to Santana, specially framed by the bedroom behind her.

"Hi, sweetie", Santana said as she picked her niece up. They went back to the living room only to find Brittany there, a smile on her face that said that that was the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life. Santana's body still thrummed where Brittany had touched her and she still felt to hot to be comfortable, but now Nina had buried her face in the crook of her neck and she knew the moment was gone.

At least, Santana thought, now she knew that Brittany wanted that just as much as she did.

"I wanna go home." Nina's whine cut through the air and Santana's heart clenched and leapt at the same time. It was the first time the girl had called her house a home. And, okay, maybe she was still half asleep, but there would be no denying how much she loved hearing those words. More than she could even have guessed. A smile stretched plump lips and she kissed the girl's hair. "We're going, baby. We're going."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I haven't abandoned this story, I promise. I just had a really bad cold and a lot of work. But I won't leave the story unfinished. This chapter was actually supposed to be a bit longer, but I decided to split it and post what was done.

Enjoy!

* * *

Santana tossed and turned in bed all night, vibrating against the sheets. Every word from her conversation with Brittany replayed itself on her mind, a never-ending movie that left her breathless. She could still feel Brittany's hand against her face and she could see her smile when she resurfaced in the living room with Nina in her arms. She could still feel the blonde's breath against her skin and she could almost taste it.

She wishes she could have tasted it.

Santana was doomed. She knew she was doomed. She was falling, hard. And it felt good, new. She only wondered if Brittany felt the same.

After being woken up by dreamy long limbs and blonde hair and pink lips for the fourth time, Santana gave up trying to sleep and got up. Out of habit, she peeked inside Nina's room and found the girl sound asleep, Ducky safely gathered in her arms.

The sun wasn't out yet and Santana perched herself on a kitchen stool, a steaming mug in hand, staring out the window. Across the pane, she saw a bruised sky, lilacs and lavenders mixing together; pinks and blues swirling in shades she was growing used to. A dash of gold-honey and wheat came from the horizon and, soon, the sun took its rightful place. Something swelled and grew and burst within Santana's chest and she wasn't sure which of the two girls in her life was responsible for that. Maybe both.

When the time came, Santana went back to Nina's room to try and wake her up. It was a daily struggle and Santana couldn't help but smile, thinking about her own mother and how much she would suffer trying to get her to school on time. Just another thing she and Nina had in common and Santana was sure that the girl would have loved her Abuela as much as Santana had loved her Mama.

"Hey, sweetie. Good morning. Time to wake up." Santana used her sweetest voice, the one she only discovered existed after Nina went to live with her, but the girl only buried her face deeper in her pillow and turned her back to Santana. The woman chuckled and laid by her niece, peppering her face, neck and hair with kisses until Nina squirmed and giggled. "Auntie!"

"What? Don't you want to see Brittany today?" Nina nodded furiously, but Santana pretended not to see. She just got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. "I guess I'll just let you sleep, then." Before Santana gets to the door, slim arms wound up around her hips. "I'm up, I'm up", comes Nina's shrill voice from behind her back and Santana smiles to herself. She grabs the girl's hands and starts towards the hall. "Okay, then. But let's get you some breakfast first."

At the kitchen table, Santana watches as Nina munches on her cereals. The manager is far from their home, still thinking about her conversation with Brittany and all the things she wishes she had the guts to tell Nina, when the girl breaks the silence. "Auntie, why aren't you married?"

Santana is taken aback by the girl's blunt question, choking on her breath as words seem to fail her. Nina's expression is earnest, as if she'd just asked why the sky's blue. A simple question that deserves a simple answer, Santana thinks.

"Where did that come from, sweetie? Why do you ask?" Santana found herself asking instead of answering. As much as she wants to give Nina all the answers to all of her questions - and much more, if she's being honest -, she needs to know what the girl expects to hear.

Santana is sure that no answer she has to give will match that.

"It's just that Tommy said that all grown ups are married. And I know Daddy was married and Tommy's parents are married and Mrs. Pillsbury is married. Why aren't you?"

Santana is able to see the faint line of a wrinkle forming between the girl's brows, one she knows has a twin on her own face. It normally only appears when they're trying to understand something that barely evades their reach. So she smiles a little, gets up from her seat and sits by Nina's side, picking the girl up and placing her on her lap, their faces turned to each other. From this distance, the line seemed deeper and Santana smooths it before speaking.

"You see, sweetie, not all grown ups are married. Some are and some aren't. It's just that marriage is a very serious thing and we have to search for a long time before we find the right person to marry."

Nina seemed to be absorbing Santana's words, weighting their meaning. She had her eyes focused on her lap, her little fingers wringing together tightly, like she was trying to grasp the right words to form her next questions. "But, why aren't you married?"

"I still haven't found the right person yet", Santana answered, feeling a slight twinge in her chest as the words left her lips. At that, Nina's face fell. Her lips turned downwards and her gaze was low, as if she couldn't face her aunt anymore. Santana wasn't sure, but she had the impression that she had felt the girl shiver. "Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Tommy said that, after grown ups get married, they have babies. And if you get married, then you'll have babies and you won't want me anymore."

Nina's voice was barely above a whisper, but it cut through the morning's silence like a hot knife. And the twinge in Santana's chest was replaced by a loud shattering, as her heart broke in a thousand tiny pieces at that sound. She held the frail body close to her own, hoping the girl couldn't feel her fluttering breathing. Arms found their way around her neck and Santana rubbed Nina's back, whispering and cooing in her ear.

"Nina, I need you to the pay attention to what I'm going to say now, ok?", Santana asked after a moment or two. They were once again apart and Santana waited until Nina lifted her gaze to her go own. "Don't listen to what Tommy, or anyone else says. No matter what happens, I'll always want you, ok? Always."

Nina nodded a little bit and Santana held her her close again. With her face buried in the girl's hair, Santana murmured "I love you, sweetie. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, aunt Tana."

* * *

They arrive early and, for the first time, Santana is able to see the other men and women who entrust Brittany with their children for an hour. They're mostly her age, dressed casually for the Saturday, walking hand in hand with kids who could be in Nina's classroom. Some of them come in pairs, some by themselves; some still have sleepy eyes and staggering steps, some look bored or annoyed; but there are those who look fondly down, laughing and talking with the little person that walks beside them. And Santana is amazed to notice that, over here, she's just another one of them. Just another adult that woke up early on a Saturday morning to listen to someone tell tales about brave princes and smart peasant girls. Just another parent.

And for the first time, the word doesn't sting nor hurt. It feels almost soothing, she thinks.

The green circle painted on the floor is familiar ground by now and Santana starts scanning their surroundings, looking for another familiar sight; blonde hair, blue eyes, sweet smile. She finds dark locks, slant eyes and waving hand instead.

Eric is standing on the other side of the circle and, for the first time, Santana is actually glad to see the little boy. After the conversation they shared that morning, there's nothing Santana wants more than for Nina to spend some time just being a child, careless and giddy. And she only seems to behave like that around the boy. And Brittany.

Letting her eyes wonder a little further, Santana notices her talking to another blonde. She leads Nina that way for both their sakes - Nina needs him and Santana needs her. The girl's eyes light up at the sight of her new friend and the woman hopes she's not that obvious.

"Hey, Eric", Santana says as she slips one of her hands through his thick hair. After observing Brittany's interactions with kids, she noticed how the blonde was natural around them. She didn't seem to change how she spoke or how she acted and Santana decided to give it a try. He grinned at her and mumbled a response, instantly beginning a staring contest with Nina.

The sound of her voice, so close, caught Brittany's attention. She turned and when blue locked onto brown, Santana felt like the smile she was given could give the sun a run for its money. It was bright and big and honest and the brunette was thrown back to the day before. How much she wanted to feel those lips on hers, the smooth skin beneath her fingertips; how much she wanted to drink her breath.

Santana's thoughts were getting the best of her and she shook her head and cleared her throat before smiling back at Brittany. "Hi", Santana whispered, unable to find the rest of her voice. "Hi, girls", Brittany answers. "Hey, Kic, why don't you go show Nina the puppets I brought. They're inside the chest."

The three women watch as the two kids walked, hand in hand, in the direction Brittany pointed them to. That bursting feeling came back to Santana's chest, healing what had been broken, as she watches them together, their easy companionship, how Nina seems to relax around him. It's like two puzzle pieces coming together. Much like herself and Brittany.

"Kic? Why's that?", Santana asks when she turns back to Brittany. She just grins. "When I was pregnant, he used to kick all day long. So, Brittany started calling him Kic and it stuck. Hi, I'm Quinn. You must be Santana." Quinn extended her hand to Santana. "I've heard a lot about" Quinn started saying, but Brittany started coughing, drawing attention to herself. "Your niece. Eric talks a lot about her."

"Yeah. They really seem to like each other." Santana's eyes said something else to Brittany.

"Look, I hate to do this, but I really gotta go. My husband's waiting for me. It was nice meeting you, Santana."

"You too, Quinn."

"And, Britt, you sure you can take him for the day?"

"Really, Quinn? After all this time you still have to ask that?"

"Sorry", she answered, throwing her hands up. "I'll see you later, then."

Quinn hugged Brittany and shot Santana a smile. When she was out of earshot, Santana chuckled lowly and Brittany seemed confused. "What?"

"Guess I'm not the only one to use your nanny services."

"Only you and Quinn, though."

"Exclusive."

"Yeah. I normally take Eric for the weekend once a month and today Quinn has a work lunch, or something. So..."

Silence settles between them as they watch the kids playing with animal puppets. Brittany turned towards Santana, but the brunette seemed far from the circle, as if watching a scene that wasn't playing in there. She touched Santana's arm, who looked startled when their eyes locked. "Is everything okay?", Brittany asked, sliding her fingers down Santana's arm, grazing tanned fingers. "You seem distant."

"Yeah. It's just that-", Santana sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and searched Nina one more time, before turning again to gaze at Brittany. "Nina asked why I wasn't married this morning. Some kid in her class said something about adults being married."

"And what did you answer?"

"That I still hadn't found the right person." Again, the slight twinge on the left side of her chest. It didn't have a name, or so she thought, so Santana kept talking to not think about it. "But, she was really afraid that I wouldn't want her anymore if I got married and had my own children."

Santana's voice broke at the end of her sentence and Brittany took a step forward, placing one hand on Santana's shoulder and rubbing her thumb in circles. "Oh, Santana."

"It's so fucking wrong, you know? For her to be worried about these things on her age." Santana shook her head before speaking again, defeat splayed out on her voice. "I really thought we were getting somewhere."

"But you are" Brittany said through a smile. "You really are, Santana. You can't doubt that."

"How can you say that, Britt? She's still afraid that I might abandon her like everybody else."

"She is. And she'll probably be for a very long time. These things don't just go away. But she trusted you enough to tell you that. She isn't bottling it up and that's a good sign. She really trusts you. That's a start."

"It all feels so little."

"It isn't. Trust me." Brittany squeezed Santana's shoulder and smiled at her. "Listen, I've gotta start with the reading, but maybe we can talk some more after?"

"Can't. Doctor's appointment." Brittany's face melted at that. "But we could meet after that? For lunch, maybe? Since Eric's spending the day with you, Nina could use some company."

"Lunch would be awesome." Brittany grinned and Santana mirrored the expression. That's all it took for the blonde to wash all Santana's worries away. It was that easy.

* * *

Santana glanced at her phone again to check on the address Brittany had texted her for the restaurant she had taken both Eric and Nina. After the day's reading, and seeing how happy the two children seemed to be together, Santana asked if Nina wanted to go with her or if she wanted to stay with Brittany and Eric until lunch.

Santana wasn't that surprised when she said she wanted to stay. Doctors were no fun - even if you were not the patient.

After stepping inside, Santana soon found Brittany occupying one of the side tables, her back turned towards the front door. She sat alone and a frown started to form on Santana's face when she heard soft giggles coming from the other side of the restaurant. Following Brittany's line of sight, she found a small area reserved for children. It had a couple of small tables, with matching chairs, papers, crayons, toys, comic books and a TV playing cartoons. Everything parents needed to have a peaceful meal.

Or, maybe, on this case, two friends.

"Hey", Santana breathed when she was just besides Brittany, one of her hands perched on her shoulder. Brittany smiled at her and Santana took the sit in front of her. "I don't think I've ever been to this restaurant before."

"Really? It's the best place in town to bring kids."

"Guess I'm still learning where those are."

"Yeah. Quinn is not a fan, but it's Eric's favorite, so we always come here when I'm with him for the day."

"That's nice." Santana chanced a glance at the kid's area and found the pair of them focused on whatever drawing they were making. "By the looks of it, it will be Nina's too. Even if she hates the food."

Brittany giggled a little at that and Santana felt her chest loosening up a bit. "Speaking of that, they already chose what they want. We were just waiting for you to order." Santana takes the menu Brittany slides across the table for her and scans the pages before looking up. "Let me guess, she wants the chicken."

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so. It's just that that is pretty much the only thing she'll choose. I'm telling you, in no time that girl will be growing feathers and a beak."

At that, Brittany laughed out loud, the sound worming itself between Santana's ribs and that pulsating thing inside her chest. She smiled when she felt it moving along with her, dictating the rhythm of her heart.

"I'm sure she would look cute even with a beak."

"I know, right? It's unnerving how cute she can be. And I think she's starting to realize that there's basically nothing I wouldn't do when she pouts, so..."

"You're pretty much screwed" Brittany finished.

"Yeah, something like that." Once again, silence fell between them and Santana snatched the menu back just to have something to do with her hands instead of searching for Brittany's and locking their fingers. She just had so much going on on her mind at that moment, with the night before and Nina's questions, that she just needed some kind of comfort. At least, it was easier thinking that was all. "Since you're the expert here, what do you recommend?"

"The shrimp is pretty good."

"Well, then. Shrimp it is."

The waiter comes and Brittany orders for their entire table. There's a subtle confidence embedded in her voice that brings a smile to Santana's face, as if she knows she's standing in front of someone who can catch her, someone that doesn't expect more than what she is able to offer. She only has to remember that amongst those offerings of hers, now, lies a little girl that did not ask to be put under these conditions. That did not ask for anything.

The same little girl that's crossing the room, holding a piece of paper, big toothy grin on her face. And Santana knows there's nothing she wouldn't do, nothing she wouldn't sacrifice, for that face.

"Aunt Tana, look what I did." Nina places the paper she was holding in front of Santana. Facing the manager, there are two women - clearly a blonde and a brunette -, holding the hands of a boy and a girl. Santana feels her throat close when she recognizes who those are supposed to be. "It's beautiful, sweetie."

"This is me and you and Brittany and Eric", Nina points each one on the picture and flashes a proud smile at her aunt. Santana gives her a kiss on the cheek and turns the drawing across the table, so Brittany can see it too. "It's awesome, Nina. I think your aunt should put it in the fridge when you get home."

Brittany and Santana exchange a meaningful look over the table and Santana thinks about all the things they talked at the library. "Nu-uh", Santana says in her most serious voice, shaking her head. As Nina's face starts to fall, she just snatches the drawing back and folds it twice.

"This one", she says, looking Nina in the eyes. "This one, is going to go to my office."

Santana winks at her and Nina yelps and hugs her neck. When she sees the huge smile on Brittany's face, Santana thinks that she might just be on the right track.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, guys! Long time no see, right? Let's just say I had some trouble with this chapter, but here it is. I literally just finished it. It's not that big, but it's quite important.

Hope you like it!

* * *

"You're spacing out again", Brittany said grazing Santana's skin. Santana looked to her side and tried a smile. "Guess I am." Santana's voice was barely above a whisper.

They were sitting in the back row of a live theater performance they'd gone after lunch. It was some kind of progressive play and the children had been invited to occupy the first rows by themselves. Only the really young ones were sited with their parents. For the past twenty minutes, both women had watched Nina and Eric laugh and scream and sing with the actors. And, even though Santana's eyes remained glued to the back of her nieces's head the whole time, her mind was far from the theater.

"Are you still thinking about your conversation with Nina?", Brittany asked holding Santana's wrist and dipping her head, trying to find brown eyes. They seemed lost. "No... Yes..." Santana let out a heavy breath through her nose. "I don't know, Britt. There's just so much in my mind right now." Santana rested her head on the chair's back, eyes closed, focused only on breathing.

She felt when the air rushed around her and when there was a tug on her fingers. "Come." Brittany's voice ripped Santana from her thoughts and she found that the blonde was standing by her side. "Go where, Brittany? What about the kids?"

"This play still has about forty minutes to go and they haven't looked back once since it started. They'll be fine. But you look like you need to talk."

Santana's smile was a little more honest this time. Ever since meeting Brittany, it never seized to amaze her how the other woman was able to read her - and how she always knew the right things to say and do. Brittany tugged on Santana's fingers one more time and she got up, walking towards the main entrance. Santana still looked back once, but Nina seemed to be okay and the feeling of Brittany's hand around her skin was proving to be just what she needed.

Brittany held Santana's hand until they found a bench on the lobby. The room was empty, the only sound being the faint echoes of children's laughter. It was calming and unnerving at the same time and Santana was sure Brittany could hear the loud thunders from her heart. They were just as fast as the thoughts running through her mind, going in such a speed that she could not define them, give them shape, color, name.

Until Brittany's hand curled around her knee and everything inside Santana slowed down.

"Now, tell me. What's bothering you?" Santana took a sideways glance, noticing the concern crinkling the sides of Brittany's eyes. "I don't know. Everything?" She let out a long sigh escape her lips and looked at the blonde. "My brother, Nina, my life, my work. It's like everything tumbled down and now I don't know how they're supposed to fit."

Santana averted her eyes. There was more, but she had no idea how to put those thoughts into words. It felt like trying to hold onto dry sand - the harder she closed her hand around it, the faster it slipped away. "And, now I... We... It's..."

"You're thinking about last night." Brittany's voice was soft, a sweet caress. Santana looked up only to find blue peace rippling just below the surface, the ghost of a smile twisting her lips. "Yes", Santana breathed.

"Good. I thought about it too." Santana smiled at that, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "But I don't understand why it got you so pensive."

"Nina." At Brittany's frown, Santana continued. "She adores you and I think you're an amazing presence in her life."

"You know I love her as well."

"I do. And that's why I can't risk her losing you. For anything."

"But, why would she lose me? I know you haven't told her yet, but-"

"That's not it", Santana interrupted. "I just can't... I can't start something that I know won't end well and risk having you out of her life."

"Why wouldn't it end well? I know we haven't known each other for long, but I don't want a one night stand with you."

"I know it and neither do I. Believe me."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't do relationships. I don't do romance. I don't do happily ever after. I don't know how to. I always end up fucking things up and it won't be fair to either of you."

"I find that really hard to believe, Santana."

"All the girls I tried to date would beg to differ."

"I don't care. I've seen you with Nina, and Eric, even me. I know how loving, and caring and sweet you can be."

"Britt..."

"No, Santana. You don't wanna give this a chance, fine. I can't force you. But don't say it's because of Nina or because you're some kind of romantic cripple. Don't give me excuses. I've had it with them."

"That's the thing. I do wanna give it a chance, but-"

"Then, why won't you?"

"Because I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid I'm gonna do something stupid and you're gonna walk away and you're gonna hate me. I don't think I could bear it." Santana sighed, looking dejected. She had never been so honest about her fears and now she felt raw, vulnerable. The sight tugged Brittany's heart strings and she clasped Santana's hands in hers. When the brunette looked up, Brittany saw there were tears pooling in her eyes. "Look, we're not promising forever here. We just have to try. And talk. We can't know what might happen if we don't try."

As a small smile appeared on plump lips, a tear fell down Santana's cheek. Brittany let go of one of her hands to dry it and cupped her face as she resumed speaking. "And I know that having Nina in your life makes things harder, and scarier, and more serious. But that's no reason not to try. We'll just have to set the rules as we go."

"That actually sounds quite good."

"Awesome. So, will you go on a date with me?"

"A date? Aren't we a little passed that?"

"Why? Our rules, remember?" Santana nodded smiling a bit bigger. "Besides, we never had a real date. We've had coffee, lunch, wine, pizza, went to the zoo, you've been to my apartment, I've been to yours, but we never had a date. What do you say?"

"Okay. I just have to-"

"You figure out what you need to do and give me a day. No pressure."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I think we should get back in there before the play ends."

* * *

"Britty?" Eric calls from behind his ice cream. They'd taken the kids for some treats after the play. Well, that's what Brittany said, but, in fact, she thought that Santana was the one in need of something sugar loaded. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure thing, Kic. What you wanna know?"

"Is Santana your girlfriend?"

Eric's question sends Santana choking on her ice cream. The frozen sweet slides down her throat as Brittany sends her a sideways glance, knowing smile on her face as she turns fully back to Eric.

"No, sweetie. Santana is just my friend", Brittany answers and Santana notices a slight quiver on her voice, as if she is regretting her words. As if she wished they were somehow different.

"Oh." The boy's voice drops and his face falls at the same time and Santana can't help thinking that he looks like someone just told him Santa isn't real.

The manager avoids looking across the table to Brittany, she knows she would feel too much if she did that. But Nina's voice interrupts her musing. "They're both girls, Eric. They can't be girlfriends."

Santana's world comes tumbling down at that. Nina sounds so sure of herself, almost as if what Eric imagined was the most ridiculous and impossible thing in the world, when it's exactly what she wants. Full lips open and close a couple of times, but no sound comes out. She doesn't have the words to explain it to Nina, even though she knows she has to.

"But, you have dated a girl before, right, Britt?"

"Yes, I have", Brittany answers simply, not wanting to intrude in an explanation that is supposed to be Santana's.

"But my dad..." Nina starts saying, but her voice dies in the middle of the sentence, her brow scrunched in confusion. "Auntie?"

Santana is not ready. One look at Nina and she knows she is not ready for this. She doesn't have the words, she doesn't have the concepts, she doesn't know how to start. It's been many years since she had to explain what it means not to be straight and, even then, she was talking to other adults, not a child. Not a child she's beginning to wish was hers. But one look at Nina's pleading and confused eyes and she knows that she can't run away from this. She owes her that much.

"Uhn, you see, baby..." Santana starts, tentatively, and chances a look at Brittany. The soft smile she receives encourages her to keep going; she's not alone in this and, should she need it, Brittany would come to her rescue. She inhales deeply and tries again. "Sweetie, love is a complicated thing and we don't choose who we fall in love with. There are girls who like boys and there are girls who like other girls. The same goes for the boys. It's who they are and it's perfectly normal. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, once, daddy was watching TV with mommy and he saw two boys holding hands and he changed the channel and he said that that was wrong and un...un..."

"Unnatural?"

"Yes. He was very angry."

Santana steels herself after hearing Nina's description of her brother's hatred. She knew him well and she knew that that was always a possibility. But, secretly, Santana had been hoping that Nina had been shielded from that. No such luck.

"Remember your first day of school? How you were scared because you didn't know anybody?" Santana asks her niece and gives her time to think back on that day. After she gives a tiny nod, the Latina continues: "It's the same with your dad. He's just scared of what he doesn't know. But there's absolutely nothing wrong with liking who you like. Okay?"

"Okay." Nina draws out the vowel, her voice barely a whisper, still deep in thought.

"Good."

Santana plants a kiss on the top of Nina's head and rests her cheek on the same spot, locking eyes with Brittany. The blue pools are glimmering with pride and Santana has a relieved smile on her face, but deep down she knows this conversation hasn't ended. This was just a prelude. The main event is still to come.

* * *

The house was silent as Santana carried Nina to the girl's room. The day had been intense and she fell asleep while coloring some books as the Latina did the dishes.

Santana didn't have the heart to wake her up, so she picked Nina up and carried her across the hall towards her room. Luckily the door was open and she placed her niece on the bed. The manager picked the girl's pajamas and, as softly as possible, started to redress her. It was not an easy feat, since she was practically dealing with a life-sized rag doll. And all the while Santana kept thinking to herself how much easier this would be if she had someone to help her.

A small smile appeared on her lips as the image of the only person she would like to have helping her formed in her mind. Brittany's words playing on a relentless loop. The blonde was right and Santana knew it. The kind of chemistry that they had with each other, that easiness was rare to find. And everything that Santana could come to justify not giving a try with Brittany would only be excuses because, if she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't afraid, she was terrified. She was terrified because she knew they could be great together and she wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to have had perfection only to have it taken away from her.

Nina's head poked through her shirt and Santana noticed the girl scrunching her eyes before blinking them open, blearily. "Hey, kiddo", she whispered, on that tone of voice that Nina's presence taught her. "I'm just changing you so you can sleep, okay?" The girl barely nodded and Santana went to finish changing her.

Dealing with a half-asleep Nina proved to be easier than with a sound-asleep one and, soon, she was fully changed and tucked into her bed. Santana adjusted her sheet before bringing the lilac comforter up to her chest - the girl hated sleeping with her arms covered; just another trait she shared with her aunt.

Santana lowered her body and smoothed dark hair from a tanned brow and kissed her skin. She was fully prepared to wish her goodnight and leave the room when she met deep brown eyes opened and staring at her. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah", Nina answered, but all Santana could hear was 'No!'

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

"Well, then." Santana knew her niece had something on her mind, but she didn't like the idea of prodding her into saying what. Besides, she really wanted Nina to know for certain that she could come up to her with anything. "Goodnight, kiddo. Sweet..."

"What do you like, auntie?"

Santana's stomach plummeted at that. Ever since their earlier conversation, she'd been expecting that question, but nothing could have prepared her for the actual moment. "What do you mean, Nina?", she asked, trying to buy some time.

"Today you said that some girls like boys and that some girls like girls. What do you like?"

That was it. Santana had nowhere to hide, no way to deflect or come up with a half-truth. Nina had asked her a direct question and, even though this wasn't how she wanted to tell the girl about her sexuality, she knew her niece deserved the most honest answer she could give her. Santana didn't think Nina would ever trust her again if she lied about this. So, she sat on the small bed, rubbed Nina's leg through the comforter to calm herself and smiled at the girl. "I like girls", she answered in a low, steady voice, her eyes all the while locked with brown curious ones.

It was the truth. It was a simple truth, the kind that only becomes simple after you accept it. Santana had fought it, denied it, tried to change it, but the truth is that she's gay and saying it out loud to Nina isn't as hard as it was saying it to her family all those years ago. She's stronger, now. She's no longer that scared girl that cried in her father's living room when he left her there, more alone than on the day she buried her mother.

And, in that moment, she understood what Brittany meant when she'd said that telling Nina the truth could mean raising another respectful person. Because, it's easy to talk about pride and openness and equality amongst adults, amongst people who think like you, who would cheer you on. It's easy when you know that most people are polite enough not to ask the harder questions, not to prod. Most people are raised to hide even their disgust behind polite nods.

Not a child.

In front of Nina, Santana was bare. There was no answer she wouldn't give, no explanation she wouldn't try to make. Because, for her, there was no other way to show that little girl, that she loved more than she ever thought she was capable of, that it was perfectly fine to be who you are.

"Is this why you and daddy aren't friends?"

"It's one of the reasons, yes. Your daddy and I are very different and we don't agree on many things. I think we forgot how to be friends."

"I don't like it."

Santana's smile widens and she shifts on the bed to lie besides Nina. Instantly, the girl curls herself around the woman, her head pressed tightly against her chest. "I don't like it either. But, he's your daddy and I'll always love him for that."

Nina nods against Santana's body and they fall into a comfortable silence. Santana sinks further into the mattress and feels a heaviness setting on her eyelids, as if this conversation had drained every drop of energy from her veins. When she's almost surrendering to her stupor, she feels Nina moving against her and the weight on her chest being lifted. She opens one bleary eye only to find the girl staring at her. "Yes?"

"I don't know what I like", Nina whispers, her voice caught between incomprehension and dread.

"That's okay, sweetie. You don't have to know just yet. You're still too young. You have a lot of time ahead of you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And when you know, you can tell me and I'll love you just the same."

Nina settles against Santana's chest once again, her arm holding tight the woman's side. Santana threw her arms around the little body and kissed the girl's hair before sinking further on the pillow. She knew she would wake stiff and with kinks all over her muscles, but it would be worth it if she got to feel Nina's steady breathing all night long.

* * *

Happy 2013 to all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, I know... It's been too long! But I kinda took January to rest my head as I wasn't liking any of my writing. But, here we are again with a new chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Santana felt giddy as she paced in front of her closet. She had been feeling like that ever since Mercedes agreed to babysit Nina on Saturday. That happened on Thursday and she tried acting cool and waiting a little to call Brittany, but, before she could even realize what she was doing, she was already stuttering on the phone like an infatuated school girl. It would be annoying if it hadn't made Brittany giggle on the other side of the line and Santana all but melted at the sound. Why she tried pushing the blonde away was beyond her.

But today was Saturday and she stared at the hangers inside her closet as if they held the answers to the meaning of life - or the meaning of her life, at least. Sure, she had seen Brittany earlier that day, when she took Nina to the library. And, sure, they had stolen shy glances as the kids listened to the stories and talked when Nina and Eric drew together, splayed out on the floor. But now, she was getting ready for their date and thinking about it did not help with the giddy feeling.

The reservations were done, Mercedes would be arriving in about a couple of hours, her car had enough gas if they wanted to go somewhere else after dinner and the weather shouldn't surprise them through the night - she checked. Now, all she needed to think about was what she should wear, if her hair should be up or down, what they could talk about, if she could hold Brittany's hand during dinner, if they should share a dessert at the restaurant or if she should take her somewhere else. If she should kiss her goodnight.

God, she really wanted to kiss Brittany.

Santana steadied herself on the wall and took a deep breath. She could do that. She could take Brittany out to dinner, have a pleasant conversation through the night and take her back home without screwing it up. It's not like she'd never taken a girl out on a date before. It's just that she couldn't remember when the last time had been. And, more importantly, she couldn't remember the last time she cared about someone the way she cared about Brittany. With all the other girls she wanted one thing, and one thing only. With Brittany, she wanted everything.

And it sure didn't help to think that they kind of had already done all that before. They'd already went out together, shared meals, conversations, wine, dessert. They'd been to the park and the theater, but always as friends, just that, no pressure. But, as from tonight, they would be entering this weird limbo, this grey area where they were not just friends anymore, but they were not in a relationship either. Santana tried remembering Brittany's words, that they could make the rules as they went, but she was having a hard time letting go of every preconception she had ever had about dates and relationships and herself. She wanted to be a blank canvas for Brittany, but some kinds of ink seem harder to erase.

Sighing dejectedly, she gave up riffling through her clothes and decided on a shower first. The long minutes underneath the water spray, away from the world, would normally help clearing her head. She quickly checked on Nina, who laughed at some animated character playing on TV, and headed for the bathroom.

Normally - as in, before Nina -, she would turn the radio on even before shutting the bathroom door. She would sway her hips to the beat and sing along the words as if she was on some kind of stage. But now, she had a five year old in the other room and no one to keep an eye on her at the time. So, silent shower it was.

Maybe she should have asked Mercedes to arrive earlier.

Santana strips down to her underwear and stands in front of the mirror. This used to her weekly ritual before she went out dancing and partying. She would stand at that exact spot, half naked, and scrutinize her body as if she was buying some kind of fruit; she needed to make sure her skin was flawless and her tan was impeccable; and if her stomach was flat; her breasts, up and proud; toned legs, lean arms, round ass. On those weekends before Nina, before Brittany, she was her body. It was what she knew, what she had. It was all she had.

Today, though, she didn't scrutinize, she didn't judge, she just looked. She looked as if she was seeing herself for the first time or, maybe, it was the very first time she felt completely at ease with the girl looking back at her. That was her, no masks, no trying too hard. Just her. And she remembered the first day she actually went out with Brittany, first to brunch in the park and then to the zoo. She thought back on the old pair of jeans and the snickers she had on and how she felt light that day, breathing easy.

A small smile appeared on her face as she stepped inside the shower. She was nervous, still. But, oh!, she was certain.

Back to her room, clean and fresh and new, Santana started working through her dark hair. She'd decided to wear it half up, a little off her face. She wanted Brittany to see her, not some trick, not some kind of veil.

The rest of her outfit followed suit. She chose a creamy yellow dress. It was simple, just a plain, smooth fabric stopping just above her knee. No plunging neckline, no clinging to her body, no intricate patterns. Just a soft contrast against her skin.

As she sat in front of her vanity, finishing the most natural make-up she'd done in years, Santana heard the faint padding of small feet across the hallway. Looking up, she found wide brown eyes looking at her through the mirror. "Come in, sweetie."

Nina skips through Santana's room with a grin on her face and Santana finds herself mirroring the expression. "You look pretty", the girl says with awe staining her voice when she reaches her aunt's seat. It's a small statement, but Santana finds herself almost blushing. She smiles wider instead.

"Thank you, baby. You really think so?" Nina only nods, her eyes strained on Santana's features. "Come here, then."

Santana knows she should worry about wrinkling her dress before her date, but that's the last thing on her mind when she pushes her seat a little and places Nina on her lap. The girl's weight settles on her like an anchor and she holds her just a little bit closer, admiring their image on the mirror. It was like staring at a dream she never knew she had.

"You know what, I think I could use your help. I can't choose which earring to wear", Santana says as she picks both pairs she had selected, holding them in her palm so Nina could take a look. "So, what do you think? Which one is the prettiest?"

Nina's brow furrows, deep in thought, as she weighs both options. To her left, on Santana's fingers, there is a small, rounded pair, with a black stone surrounded by tiny crystals. And to her right, there's a larger pair, translucent stones reflecting the light and casting a faint rainbow across Nina's face. With a tentative hand, Nina points at the bigger pair and looks at Santana expectantly, as if wanting to know if she made the right choice.

"The big one?" Santana asks with a smile and uses her free hand to place back the discarded pair back on her vanity. Nina nods and watches as her aunt puts on the first earring, pulling her hair a bit so they can both see the result. "It's perfect, sweetie. Thanks."

Santana finishes getting ready as Nina buries her face on the woman's shoulder. Before applying her lip gloss, Santana places a soft kiss to the girl's forehead, holding her tight and feeling as her body weights just that little bit more that night. "Are you feeling all right, baby? You're so quiet."

"I'm sleepy." The answer came with a stifled yawn. Santana smiled a little and kissed her on the top of the head, lingering a bit longer, inhaling her scent. "That's ok. Do you want me to tuck you in before I leave?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, then."

Santana took off her heels and carried Nina in her arms all the way to the girl's room. Nina changed into her favorite pajamas and climbed on her bed as Santana checked her windows and plugged in her night light. Rounding the bed, she pulled the quilt to Nina's chest and gingerly kissed her forehead one more time. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight."

With her heels on her hands, Santana made her way to the living room to finish getting ready. The last thing she wanted was to disturb Nina's sleep. After putting them on and checking her make-up on the hallway mirror, she was about to start shoving her things on her purse when she heard Mercedes's three rhythmical knocks. There was no need to ask who it could be, so Santana just turned the knob and pulled the door open. She was starting to panic she would be late, so there was no time to waste in greetings.

"Looking good, Ms. Lopez", Mercedes said as she rounded the table and stood across Santana.

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"Hot date?"

Santana looked up, feeling heat take over her features. She'd never been shy about her conquests in the past, but Brittany felt different. She just wanted her all to herself. For now, at least. "It's a date, yes", she mumbled.

"Well, you will knock him dead. That's for sure."

There was a warm smile on nanny's face and Santana couldn't help the one that bloomed on her face when she thought of Brittany and the night ahead. "It's her, actually. And I pretty much hope she will be alive by the end of the night."

"Fair enough. But, you'd better be going. Don't wanna keep her waiting, do you?"

"Right. Okay. So, Nina is already in bed. Just check on her every once in a while. There's pizza in the fridge. And call me, if you need anything. I'll have my cell with me the whole time."

"We'll be fine, Ms. Lopez. Now, go. Before she thinks you stood her up."

A stupid grin spreads across her face and she walks to the door. "Wish me luck?", she asks with a tremble in her voice.

"Don't think you'll need it, but good luck."

* * *

"Wow!"

That was all that managed to escape Santana's lips when the apartment door opened to reveal Brittany standing two feet away, her body clad in a blue dress and her hair falling in blonde curls down her shoulders. Between her flats and Santana's heels, both women were practically the same height and Santana could see how much her blue eyes sparkled. It was like she'd been presented a vision.

Before her staring got too much and she lost her grip on the flowers she'd bought, Santana shook her head a little bit and smiled slowly. "You look amazing", she whispered and she knew she probably had the same awe filled eyes, at that moment, that Nina had earlier that evening.

"Thanks. You look beautiful, too." Brittany's answer lingered in the air, suspended, as neither of them seemed to know how to continue. Santana could feel warmth spreading across her face and she focused her attention on her feet. Every now and then, she would chance a look up, only to find Brittany smiling at her. "Are those for me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Yes, they are. I didn't... I just..."

"They're beautiful, Santana." Brittany cut Santana's stammering and took the flowers she'd been offered. "How did you know lilies are my favorite?"

"I didn't, but I've always loved them. They were mom's favorites."

Brittany only smiled and took Santana's hand. "Come on in. I'm just gonna put them in some water. Then we can leave."

After placing the white lilies in a vase, Brittany and Santana walked the hallway side by side, in silence. Their knuckles would brush against one another every few steps, and Santana's hand was itching to hold Brittany's, but she had no idea where they stood, if that would even be acceptable. There was just so much she didn't know and the whole 'making rules as they went' only served to make her even more anxious. It wasn't soothing, it was nerve wracking.

"So, where are you taking me?" Brittany asked when they left the building.

"Now, that, is a surprise." After a second, Santana bit her lower lip and added: "I just hope you like Italian."

"Who doesn't?"

The rode together in comfortable silence. There was no need to fill it with small talk or meaningless questions. The superficial getting to know each other part had already been done. They didn't need to fill every space with their voices just to shut their minds. There was a type of easiness between them, lulled by the radio and Santana's soft humming.

"I guess it's not just with Nina that you sing in the car." Santana hadn't even realized she'd been humming, mumbling under her breath along with the lyrics. It was almost like instinct to her. And, even though she had done that in front of Brittany, without Nina's presence to justify it, she felt suddenly coy, gnawing on her lower lip and lowering her gaze as much as possible while still maintaining her focus on the streets. "Don't do that. I like it when you sing."

The hand Brittany placed on her arm burned Santana's skin, but not the kind that hurt and destroy. The kind that leaves you warm and tingly and loose. "You know, singing in the car was, actually, the first time I really bonded with Nina", Santana blurted, as if her filter had been disabled by Brittany's hand.

"How so?"

"When my brother brought her, he left this tiny duffle bag with some of her clothes. It would have been enough for, I don't know, maybe a week." Santana shifted her eyes for a second, assessing Brittany's expression. The blonde had turned in her seat as best as her sit belt allowed and her blue eyes were glued to the other woman's profile. When their eyes locked, a soft smile appeared on both their faces.

"So, one day, I picked her up and took her to the mall. She had been mostly silent for the couple days prior, I guess she was starting to realize that her dad wasn't coming back. But, on our way there, I heard her humming to some of the songs. I recognized a few of my brother's favorites and I started singing with her."

"How did she react?"

"She fell silent, at first. Like she'd been caught doing something wrong. But, then, I started singing with all I had, doing these ridiculous dance moves and she ended up following my lead. When we got home, I could barely speak, but she had smiled more that day than the whole week she'd been staying with me. It kinda became our little ritual since."

"That's amazing, Santana."

"Nah. Not really. I had no idea what I was doing. It was just... She seemed to like music and I thought it could be fun to do it together. I've always sung in my car. And I just wanted her to have a little fun. That's all."

"I can't believe you even dare saying that you don't know how to take care of a child."

"And I don't, Britt. That, that was a lucky strike. You have no idea how many times I fucked up. Bad."

"Every parent does that, San. It's part of the process. But you understood your niece, whom you had never met, much better and much faster then a lot of the parents I know."

"That's just the thing, Britt. I'm not a parent."

"Yes, you are. Your name may not be on her birth certificate, but you are her parent. For now, at least. And you're great one, at that."

Santana let Brittany's words hang in the air between them. She had thought about them before, about how she feels like Nina's parent and how she likes the feeling. But she constantly reminds herself that she is not and that, should her brother come back, Nina would be taken away from her in an instant. And there was nothing she would be able to do.

"We're here."

Never had Santana felt so relieved to see her favorite restaurant in sight. Not that she didn't like talking to Brittany about Nina and the life she was slowly building around the girl. But she wasn't ready to talk about how much it meant to her and how much she feared losing it. It was too new, too fragile to share. She, herself, wasn't sure what it all meant.

As soon as Santana's stops the car and hands her keys to the valet, she rounds the car and sidles up to Brittany's side. The blonde smiles at her and links their arms together. Santana is pretty sure her butterflies just turned into moths. Or birds.

"I would like to propose a rule for the night." Santana says as soon as they're seated. "No talking about kids. Unless it's related to your work." Brittany raises an eyebrow and Santana blushes, gnawing on her lip and staring at the flower arrangement on the middle of the table. "It's just that we spend all this time talking about kids and stuff. But I want to get to know you better."

"You're right", Brittany says through a smile. "Rule accepted. So, what do you wanna know?"

"Humm... How do you, Quinn and Mike all know each other?"

"Oh, this is good. We were on the cheerleading squad together, back in high school."

"Wait a minute. Mike was a cheerleader?"

"Yep. And one of the best of us. He really loved to dance and cheerleading was the closest thing we had in school."

The waiter comes at that moment to take their orders. With a coy smile, Brittany asks Santana to order for her and Santana beams at that. There's a kind of implied trust on the request that warms her from the inside. After the waiter leaves their table, Santana continues their conversation. "Wow. I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, no one does. Anyway, I had known Mike since middle school, but we only became close because of the squad. Quinn was head cheerleader, I was second in command and Mike was the only guy and the best dancer. Pretty soon we were inseparable."

"Was he teased about it? I mean, it's not exactly common."

"He was, during two whole weeks. Until the jocks noticed he was hooking up with more girls then them."

"What about Quinn? I thought they were like high school sweethearts or something."

"Far from that. Quinn dated the team's quarterback and Mike dated about half of our squad. They only got together during college years. After we won a national competition twice, the three of us received scholarships to the same place."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who did you date in high school?"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer when the waiter arrived with their plates. She smiled politely at the guy and waited until he left to look back at Santana. The food smelled amazing and she wanted to take a bite, but she could feels brown eyes piercing a hole on her skull. So, she sighed and answered. "Jocks. Cheerleaders. I was, I don't know, figuring myself out."

"Trying the waters?"

"You could say that. But nothing that meant much." Brittany took her first bite of the food and moaned loudly, earning a giggle from Santana. "This is amazing, San."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me about your high school experience."

"I don't know if you wanna hear about that. It wasn't pretty."

"None is, Santana. Now, come on. I told you about mine."

"Fine. I wasn't in any cliques. I couldn't stand much of the other kids. And I think they kinda hated me back."

"That's hard to imagine."

"I wasn't exactly nice back then. I was...angry, for the lack of better word. I grew up in a shithole town, in Ohio, lost my mom, barely saw my dad and figured out I was gay by age 14. There was a lot of rage going on."

"How did you know? That you were gay, I mean."

"The classic tale of girl falling for her best friend. Only, my best friend was also a girl."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"That I liked her or that I was gay?"

"Both."

"That I liked her, no. She's as straight as a pole. There was no need to jeopardize our friendship. And she was the only one to put up with me, after all. I couldn't risk losing that. But I told her I was gay on our last week of school."

"You turned out okay, right? You're not that angry anymore?"

"No, I'm not. College worked wonders for that. I was in another state and out from day one. It felt like I was finally being able to be myself, you know?"

"I do. I definitely do."

"Well, I think we should move on to lighter conversation. Favorite movie?" Santana asked and when Brittany opened her mouth to answer, she added: "That isn't 'Finding Nemo'."

"That's easy. 'Lady and the Tramp'." Santana snorted at Brittany's choice, which left the blonde pouting. "What? I really like animated movies."

* * *

"So, Britt, do you wa-"

Santana is interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing inside her purse. Up until that moment, she had been able to almost forget that there is an entire world outside that restaurant and outside her conversation with Brittany. But one simple sound was able to burst her bubble faster than she could have said 'Check'. "I'm sorry, Britt. Do you mind if I answer this. It could be Mercedes."

"No, of course not. Go ahead."

Brittany notices how Santana's face pales when she reads the name flashing on the screen. She can't read it, but she imagines it has something to do with Nina.

"Hi", Santana answers Mercedes's call hoping her voice doesn't waver as much as her stomach is knotting at that moment. The girl knows she's on a date and there's still about a couple of hours until the time they agreed on, so there's only one reason why she would be calling her. "What?"

Santana's call consisted of broken questions and a controlled voice. She was still in public, still in a restaurant, still with Brittany. She couldn't just scream and run home like her body was telling her to. But, as much as she could control her tone, she couldn't control her eyes and how they widened at the words she was listening. So, she closed them, trying to regain some of her cool. That's when she felt slender fingers wrapping around her hand. Opening her eyes, she could only see Brittany's sympathetic gaze in front of her and tried a feeble smile. "Okay, Mercedes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What happened?" Brittany asked the moment Santana ended the call.

"It's Nina. She has a fever and Mercedes said she was complaining of stomachache. I'm sorry, Britt. I-"

"Let's go."

There's a hint of a smile on Santana's face when she gathers her purse and throws a few of bills on the table. It's more than necessary, but she can't be bothered with that now. Looking up, she sees that Brittany is already up, a hand stretched towards her and for that she's grateful. Santana isn't very sure if her legs are working properly at the moment.

They exit the restaurant hand in hand and the feel of Brittany's skin against hers slows Santana's heart a bit. It feels almost right to have that hand in hers.

No, scratch that. It does feel right. And she would be giddy and skipping and smiling if she wasn't so damn worried.

"Look. I need my car. And I need it now. Got it?"

The boy from the valet parking she was screaming at nodded furiously, took her ticket and went to retrieve her car. When he was out of sight, Santana noticed that, somewhere along the way, she had let go of Brittany's hand. It felt cold now, without pale skin wrapped around her skin.

Santana turned on her heels, her eyes searching for blonde hair, only to find Brittany standing a few feet away, one foot on the curb and the other on the street, staring intently at the passing traffic. "Britt? What are you doing?"

Brittany turned with a smile. "I'm trying to get a cab."

"But, we drove here, remember?"

"Of course I remember, San. But you need to get home fast and I'm not exactly on your path. So, I'm trying to find a cab."

"Don't be silly, Brittany. I picked you up and I'll take you home. Mercedes is there."

"But-"

"No buts. Please?"

Brittany only nodded and closed the gap between them. She placed her hands on Santana's upper arm and rubbed the skin. Santana sighed deeply, with her eyes closed, and took a step forward, falling into Brittany's body. Lean arms held her by the shoulders and she just let the other's strength keep her standing.

"It's gonna be ok, San."

"I don't know about that. Mercedes will have to leave soon and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know how to take care of myself when I'm sick."

Brittany chuckled lightly and held Santana just a little more tighter. "First of all, don't panic." Santana nodded and released a breath that had been caught in her throat. "Okay. When you get home, you'll-"

The rest of Brittany's sentence fell on deaf ears. Santana wasn't listening anymore. She knows she should have been, but she was terrified that she would hurt Nina even more. She had no idea what to do when she got back home. She had no idea how to be a parent, how to take care of her, how to make it better. She felt helpless, like she'd never felt before.

When she couldn't feel the vibration of Brittany's voice anymore, Santana separated their bodies a little and locked her eyes with blue ones. In them, she found a steady quality that soothed her, as if she was staring at the still waters of a lake. It melted some of the knots that had formed in her chest.

"Come with me?" The request came out even before she had the time to fully process what she was asking.

"What?"

"Just...come with me, Britt. Please. I know this isn't the night we planned, but I need you. I don't think I can do this alone." Santana's voice broke somewhere along the sentence and she had to take a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you sure? She'll probably ask questions if I show up there with you."

"It's alright. I told her. And it wouldn't matter. I just need to think about what's best for her. And, right now, you're it. We both need you there."

Brittany gathered Santana in her arms once more and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, San. Of course I'll go with you."


	8. Chapter 8

About two months after Nina went to live with Santana, she decided to take the girl to a nearby park. It had kind of become their thing on Sunday afternoons - as much as Nina loves books and movies, she also loves to be out in the open. She was never the most sociable kid, often choosing to play by herself, but Santana couldn't really blame her. Not after everything that had happened.

But she was of the house, she was smiling and she seemed happy. Santana wasn't going to question that.

On one fateful day, Nina decided to climb the monkey bars while Santana took a sit on an empty bench. The park wasn't crowded, as it had been raining that morning, and the playground toy was empty. Brown eyes followed Nina's every movement. She had a big grin on her face as she reached for the higher bar, until her hand slipped and she bumped her forehead with a sickly thud.

In less than three seconds, Santana was standing by the toy, reaching out to take Nina into her arms. The girl held her by the neck as she sobbed quietly. When they reached back the bench, Santana knew she was shaking even more violently than her niece. On the maybe five steps it took to get back there, Santana mentally scanned her contacts list, trying to remember if she'd ever known any neurologists or plastic surgeons - preferably both.

After the quivering in her fingers subsided, Santana took Nina's face between her hands to examine where she'd hit her had. She was expecting a lot of blood, an enormous swelling and tears still streaming down her cheeks. What she found, instead, were the faint outlines of what would become a bruise, a little bump that was hardly noticeable and wide eyes. Nina seemed more scared from the slip than in pain and Santana tried soothing her. And calming her own breathing.

On that day, Santana learned about how much a parent's heart suffers. She was constantly on edge, alert to every possible threat and, at the same time, trying so hard not to suffocate the girl. Balance seemed impossible. So, when Mercedes called her earlier that evening, telling her that Nina had a fever and a stomachache, Santana's mind went blank. She could feel dread, cold and paralyzing, running through her veins and she was acting on pure instinct. It was instinct that made her stand up and leave the restaurant. It was instinct that drove her car. It was instinct that made her ask Brittany to go home with her. Because, at that time, she needed to think about Nina, her health and what was best for her. And all of Santana's instincts were telling her that Brittany was that. For both of them.

* * *

The door crashed against the wall after Santana hastily opened it, making a beeline to the hallway where she would find Nina's bedroom door. She didn't even bother closing the door or removing her jacket or her shoes - as she normally would. The only thought on her mind was Nina.

Mercedes appeared before Santana could cross the living room and, when she saw the worry printed across the nanny's features, a cold shiver took over Santana's skin and she felt her knees turn into something wobbly-like. But she powered through the lump in her throat and closed the gap between them.

"How...how is she?" Santana swallows hard, her throat feeling like sandpaper. "Mercedes?"

"She still has a fever, but it's not that high. I didn't -"

As Mercedes started answering, Santana felt a hand pressed against her lower back. Brittany's scent engulfed her and the warmth of her body spread beneath Santana's skin. She felt like she could breathe again.

"Why don't you go check on her, San? I'll talk to Mercedes." Brittany's words were soft, spoken close to her ear. Their eyes locked and, for a moment, Santana lost herself in those deep pools of blue and felt like she was living some kind of memory.

Santana shook herself out of those thoughts, smiled at Brittany and darted towards Nina's room.

She never stopped to acknowledge the fear that she felt. Because if she had, Santana was sure she would freeze on the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie", Santana cooed as soon as she entered the room. Nina was curled up in a tiny little ball under the covers, Ducky in her arms, and Santana's heart tightened when she barely lifted her head. "How are you feeling?"

Nina promptly cuddled Santana's side when she laid on the bed. "My tummy hurts." There were tears in Nina's voice and Santana placed a protective arm around her torso. "And I barfed."

"I know. I'm so sorry, baby. I came back as soon as Mercedes called."

That was the guilt speaking. Logically, she knew things wouldn't be any different had she been home. But Santana's mind wasn't the most logical one at that point and she couldn't help the guilty feeling that loomed in the corners of her mind. After everything that had happened, it felt a lot like letting Nina down.

She was lost in thought, her nose buried in Nina's dark hair, when Brittany entered the room. She didn't hear the blonde's footsteps, she only felt a warm hand around her shin and someone tugging her shoes. Santana raised her head and they exchanged a smile. "Look who came to see you, sweetie."

Nina's movements were sluggish, but the shadow of a grin appeared on her face when she saw Brittany seated on her bed. "Britty!"

"Hi, munchkin."

"What are you doing here?" The girl's brow was furrowed and Santana glanced at Brittany to see her response.

"Well, your aunt told me you were feeling bad, so I asked if I could come with her to see you."

Brittany smirked when she noticed Santana blushing at the little white lie. No need to talk about her breakdown.

"Were you together?"

"Yes, we were."

"Okay." Nina dropped the subject and buried her face on Santana's side, the brief conversation exhausting her.

The soft up and down movements of the girl's chest against her body soothed Santana's worries. Nina was there, her little body warming Santana from the inside. And Brittany was also there, the weight of her hand on Santana's calf.

"Ms. Lopez?" Mercedes's voice sounded from the doorway and Santana lifted her gaze to the girl. "Do you need me stay?"

"No, that's okay, Mercedes. I think we can handle it from here. Let me get your money." Santana kisses Nina's hair and tries to sit, but her niece tightens her hold on her body. "I'll be right back, sweetie. But, Britt's gonna stay here with you, okay?"

"Bye, Nina. Feel better."

Santana doesn't remember where she left her purse. She was so frantic when she busted through the door that she even forgot to take her shoes off and, for all she knows, her purse could still be back at the restaurant. That's until she finds hers and Brittany's, together, on top of the dinning table.

She's still too frazzled to smile about that. But something warm and sweet explodes in her chest.

"Is it okay if I call you tomorrow, Ms. Lopez? To see how Nina's doing. I feel kinda guilty."

"Of course, Mercedes. And, please, don't beat yourself up. This wasn't your fault."

"I know, but..." Mercedes shrugged before her smile turned sly. "So...was that your date?"

"Yes, that was Brittany, my date."

"She's pretty. Like, really pretty."

"I know."

"And she seems to be good with kids. Nice combo."

"I guess it is. Look, I should get back, so..."

"Sure. Of course. I'll talk to you later, Ms. Lopez. Goodnight."

"Bye, Mercedes."

Santana closes the door, leans back against it and takes a deep breath. It's like everything's spinning too fast around her and she needs a moment to just breathe, all of the day's emotions catching up on her.

But she hears voices down the hall and before her brain orders her to, her feet are already carrying her along the cold tiles. It's the second time she stops before entering Nina's room but, now, she can't see her niece, blocked by Brittany laying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, the other arm probably cradling Nina's body.

Santana takes a moment to appreciate the scene, completely still and silent, before walking down to her room. Now that the date is over and that lump in her throat has lodged itself in her stomach, her dress clings to her body in all the wrong places. She's feeling stuffed and constricted and too tight.

She pauses in front of her dresser for a moment, briefly wondering if it's too soon to appear in front of Brittany in sweats and a tank top. Then, she remembers all the vulnerability she has shown throughout these weeks they've known each other - from their first conversation to tonight's freak out - and she decides that there's little place for that between them. She changes quickly, her heart beating in another room, before she grabs another set of clothes and leaves her room.

They're nothing more than fabric, but they sure feel like a whole lot more than that in her hand.

The third time Santana stops at Nina's door hurts her heart in a way she didn't even know was possible. Nina's body is doubled over, her back turned to the door; gagging sounds fill the room, along with Brittany's low, soothing voice. She's sited besides the girls, holding her up with one hand and rubbing circles on her back with the other.

Santana feels like she's moving under water or, maybe, in one of those old movies, filmed with manually operated cameras where nothing moved at the right speed - everything was either too fast or too slow. Sometimes both. And that's her right now, miles away from the bed and reaching it too soon, though. Her body sinks on the mattress and she places her hand on Nina's back, brushing Brittany's skin on the process. The girl is still for a moment, before she turns to Santana and curls her body around her aunt. She holds as tight as she can, sobbing against her shoulder.

If, before, she felt like in an old movie, now it's like someone forgot to hand her the script. Santana looks at Brittany dumbfounded, not having the slightest idea of what to do. But her body doesn't seem so lost. She gathers Nina in her arms, holding her tight, as she sinks both of them down on the pillow. There are shushing sounds flowing from her throat and Santana is overwhelmed by the amount of love emanating from her and trust emanating from Nina.

There's something else flowing from the third person in the room, but Santana can't think about that.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is your tummy hurting more?" Santana asks in her softest voice.

"No." Santana hears Nina's pout, even though she can't see it. "I don't like throwing up, auntie."

"That's okay, baby. I don't like it either."

There's something in Brittany's eyes that Santana can't read, something reverent. They remind her of the time her mother was still alive and they would go to Sunday mass together. Maribel used to look at the priest with those same reverent and wide and soft and knowing eyes.

It's almost too much, but Santana can't avert her gaze. Until she notices Brittany squirming on the bed, trying to sit down comfortably with a dress that wasn't meant for that. "If you want, there are some sweats and a tank top on the dresser." Brittany smiles and Santana freaks. "I mean, you don't have to. I don't expect you to do anything. It's just that my dress was uncomfortable and I needed to change and I thought that, maybe, you'd want to do that too. But -"

"Thank you." It's not so much Brittany's voice, as it is her hand on her leg, that shuts Santana's rambling up. Even through the fabric her shin feels warmer where Brittany touches her. "I'll be right back."

Without blue eyes staring at her, Santana focused all her attention on the little girl that rested on her chest. Nina's breath was steady against her collarbone and her weight anchored Santana to reality. She tried not to jostle Nina too much as she slid down the mattress, stretching her entire body. She used one hand to hold her and the other to cradle her head. Santana kissed her forehead once, then twice, lingering a bit against her skin.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked when she came back and saw Santana frowning.

"I don't know. I think she's a little warm."

"You stay there. I'll get the thermometer." Brittany moved around with ease, remembering where Mercedes had told her she could find it. "Here."

Santana took the instrument, but didn't seem to know what to do. "I don't wanna her wake to put it under her tongue. What if she throws up again?"

"You don't have to wake her. Gimme." Brittany took the thermometer and placed it on Nina's armpit, using her arm to hold it tight. "Eric hates putting it under his tongue, so Mike's mom showed them this technique." A beeping sound echoed and the blonde carefully removed the thermometer and read the numbers.

"So?" Santana's voice was panicked.

"99."

"That's above normal, right?"

"A little bit, yes."

"Should we give her something?"

Brittany held back a smile at Santana's slip up. "It's not that high and it might upset her stomach. Maybe you could try giving her a lukewarm bath. It usually does the trick with Eric."

"Okay, I'll try that. I should probably also change her clothes. She's starting to sweat."

"That's a good sign," Brittany answered and got up from the bed. "Which drawer?"

"What?" Santana froze in the middle of maneuvering Nina and herself.

"Her PJs. In which drawer do you keep them?"

"Oh, on the second one."

PJs in hands, Brittany followed Santana and a still sleeping Nina to the bathroom. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think I got it from here."

"Okay. But, if you need something, call me."

Nina woke up as Santana closed the door. She looked up with hooded eyes and Santana smiled brokenly at the tired expression she had. That was just so not Nina. "Auntie?"

"Hey, sweetie. I'm just gonna give you a bath so you can feel better, okay?" Nina nodded and Santana started the water, tempering with the tap until it was at the perfect temperature. "What do you say, after your bath, we go watch a movie in my bedroom? You can sleep there with me, if you want."

In reality, it was Santana who didn't want to be apart from Nina. There was this primal need in her to keep the girl where she could see her, and protect her, and feel her heartbeat. It was too strong a desire to let it go.

"Can Britty watch the movie too?" There was so much hope in Nina's eyes that Santana felt kind of bad not saying yes right away, but she couldn't answer for the other woman - no matter how strongly she felt about the answer.

"I don't know, Nina. It's kinda late." And, now that Santana had a clearer head to think about things, she had no idea what to do when they found Brittany again. When she asked the blonde to go home with her, Santana didn't think about how long that would mean or how Brittany was getting home or when. She didn't think about the logistics, she only thought about getting back to her niece. But Nina was fine, now. Better, at least. And she wouldn't make Brittany take a taxi that late, when she'd picked her up at her house. But, she kind of didn't want to leave the house with Nina. She still wasn't feeling all that better.

"But, it's so funny to watch movies with her. She talks to the characters and she makes funny voices and she tries to guess what's gonna happen next. Please?"

God, Santana really wished she could think ahead before she says things.

"Tell you what, you can ask her if she wants to watch the movie with you. Okay?"

"But, you'll be watching the movie too, right?"

"Of course I will, sweetie."

"Then, she'll be watching it with us, not just me."

"Yes, she'll watch it with us."

The last word got stuck in Santana's throat and came out between a gasp and a breath. There was just something about naming her and Brittany and Nina together as us that got to Santana every time. She was pretty sure she knew what it meant.

They came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Nina in Santana's arms, dressed in her fresh PJs. The light on the girl's bedroom was on and Santana carried Nina there, finding Brittany tugging at the sheet on the mattress. When it was loose, she folded it and placed on top of a neat pile by the bed.

"You didn't have to do that", Santana says a little dazed.

"It's no problem at all, San. Just helping. Oh, and I left the trash can in the laundry." She walked towards them and cradled Nina's head in her palm, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I don't think I'll barf any more." Santana chuckled, but Brittany's expression was serious - except for that trace of a smile on her lips.

"Now, that's good news. I really hate barfing."

"Me too", Nina answered in a low voice. Less the a couple of seconds later, her entire face lit up as she remembered something. "And aunt Tana said I can watch a movie in her bedroom and I can sleep with her tonight."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Brittany smiles, but she isn't looking at Nina when she does.

"Yeah, I couldn't let her sleep here tonight. It kinda smells in here."

Both Nina's and Brittany's noses scrunch up at the same time and Santana all just about dies at the sight. It's almost a cuteness overload.

"And she said you can watch it with us!"

Santana giggled again at Nina's eagerness. "No, I said you could ask her. That wasn't asking, was it?"

"Sorry, auntie. Do you want to watch a movie with us, Britty?"

"I don't know, munchkin. I would love to, but it's kinda late."

"But, it's not a school night. Please." Nina pouted and stretched the vowels, earning a laugh from both women.

"Oh, my god, San", Brittany gasped. "You were right. That thing is -"

"Lethal, I know."

"What's lethal, auntie?"

"Something you'll know soon enough." Santana smiled lovingly at her niece, then she turned her gaze to Brittany. "So, what do you say, Britt? Wanna watch a movie?"

Brittany's smile looked like a lit up sun in her face and Santana felt all warm and cozy inside.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. Nina, why don't you show Brittany my room while I check on the lights and get the DVDs?"

The girl nodded and Santana was about to put her down, when Brittany swooped her up in her arms with a 'come here'. There was a grin on all three faces as Brittany followed Nina's directions down the hall.

Santana checked on the locks, turned off all the lights, grabbed three different DVDs, the thermometer and went back to her room. There, she found Nina laying in the middle of the bed, facing Brittany. The woman was on the right, laying on her side, and she was telling the girl some crazy story about her childhood. Santana was sure it had never happened, but Nina was laughing and Brittany had taken the side of the bed she always left empty. There's was just too much bursting in her chest for Santana to question the veracity of a story involving unicorns.

"Okay. So, since Brittany is our guest, she gets to choose the movie. Right, Nina?"

"Right."

Santana smiled at Brittany and handed her the DVD cases. "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility. I don't know if I can handle it." She took a look at the titles and glanced to her side. "I think I need a little help, Nina. What do you think?"

Nina had a thoughtful look as she analyzed the covers and Santana thought she'd never seen something more adorable in her life. "This one. It's really funny", the girl answered seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then, we've reached a decision." She handed Santana the DVDs back, with the chosen one on top. The brunette eyed them briefly, before looking back at them grinning.

"'Despicable me'? Interesting choice", she said and popped the disc in the player.

"Why's that?" Brittany asked before Santana could make it back to bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just a thought."

The moment Santana's body touched the mattress, Nina curled up to her side. She weighted a good kind of heavy, like alive-heavy, on her arm. She gathered her closer, mindful to not put any pressure on her stomach, and focused on the movie she had already seen, but hadn't payed enough attention before.

She had to agree with Nina, watching an animated movie with Brittany was funny. Now she understood why her niece had been so adamant that the blonde stayed. She made the most outrageous comments and argued with the characters as if they were real and there with them. Nina would laugh a bit at the things Brittany said and the vibrations against Santana's chest grounded her like nothing before, like coming back home.

Soon enough, way before the end of the movie, Nina was fast asleep in Santana's arms. Brittany continued making remarks throughout the movie and, somehow, she maneuvered her body until her and Santana were much closer, Nina's tiny body being the only thing to really separate them. The credits started to roll on the screen and Santana shut off the TV, turning her face to find Brittany smiling at her.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, Britt. I think I would have freaked had I been alone."

"I didn't do anything, San. It was all you." Brittany's smile was soft and Santana liked seeing it on a pillow across from hers.

"Yeah, but, I knew you were here. You wouldn't let me mess up."

"I wouldn't, but I'm sure you wouldn't have messed up. You have good instincts."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I think I should get going, now." Brittany started to turn her body when a hand curled around her wrist.

"Don't!" Santana's voice was louder than she'd intended and she gave Brittany a shy smile before loosening her hold. "It's just... It's late and I don't want to drive with Nina right now and I would feel really bad knowing you were by yourself on a taxi at this hour because of me."

"It's -"

"Please, Britt? Look, I know sharing the same bed isn't how this date should have ended and I can take the couch, if that would make you more comfortable. Just, please, stay." Brittany stared at Santana with a blank expression, blue eyes searching for something behind brown ones and Santana hoped she'd find it, whatever it was. "I think Nina would be really sad if she woke up tomorrow and you were gone."

Brittany chuckled lightly and smiled a sun at Santana. "That was low."

"I know." Santana grinned wildly, dimples and all. "So, did it work?"

"Yes, it did. On one condition, though."

"Whatever you want, Britt."

"Don't you dare move an inch. This bed is big enough for the three of us and she looks real comfy."

"Oh, thank god!" Santana groaned. "'Cause the couch thing was mostly a bluff. I really don't wanna move."

"Awesome!"

They both turned off the night lamps on their sides and turned back to stare at each other. The moonlight that leaked through the window gave a kind of silver glow to the room and their faces were like a game of lights and shadows. Brittany's blue eyes seemed darker at that moment and Santana couldn't avert her gaze. It was like she was spellbound.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany's voice sounded reverent and far away, even though they were practically sharing the same pillow. Santana only nodded against the silky fabric and waited for the question. "Why did you say that movie was an interesting choice?"

"Well, I bought it just a little after Nina came to live with me and I didn't pay that much attention when we watched, but I kinda felt like I had a lot in common with the main character."

"But, you're not a meanie. And, you don't wanna steal the moon, do you?"

"No, I don't," Santana chuckled. "But I had a really empty life before Nina and I only realized that after she came into my life. It's like, she saved me from myself. I'm just glad all I needed was one kid. I'm not sure I could've handled three."

Brittany used the tips of her fingers to push a lock of pitch-black hair behind Santana's ear. She let her palm cup her cheek and her thumb would brush the tender skin just beneath her eyes. Brittany had, once again, her mass-eyes when she leaned forward the few inches that separated them and brushed her lips against Santana's. There was barely no pressure behind them and Santana would have doubted it was even real if she couldn't taste Brittany's lips or if the hand on her face hadn't tightened her hold just a bit.

It was real. Brittany was kissing her and it was sweet and soft and perfect. Kind of like Brittany.

When they parted, Santana took her time opening her eyes. She didn't want to fall into reality just yet. She wanted to feel the ghost of Brittany's lips on hers for just a moment more. But she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever and she opened them, only to find Brittany smiling largely at her. Santana was sure hers was the dopiest smile she'd ever had.

Santana couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I'm really glad she did, then."

* * *

A/N: Took me a while, right? But, me and the English language had some problems over the last few weeks. I think it's all settled, now.

On a different note, I want to know your opinions. Santana's brother should appear soon in their lives. What do you think he's been up to all this time?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, I know... It's been too long. Well, what can I say? My brain got kinda high jacked by another story and I just couldn't find the right mood to go on with this one. But hopefully it won't take me another three months to give you chapter 10. In fact, it is already under way, so...

And if you haven't seen, I have another Brittana story here. It's called You're every love song and it will be a series of one shots based off songs. Go check it out.

* * *

Santana wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. It feels strange not having Nina's weight on her arm or Brittany's face on the pillow across from hers. Even though they hadn't kissed again, Santana can almost still taste Brittany's lips on hers.

Images from the night before flash through her mind in a backwards show and Santana shoots up from the bed, suddenly terrified that Nina felt sick during the night and she didn't wake up. That's the only possibility she can think of.

The hallway is quiet outside Santana's room. She walks towards the bathroom barefooted, tying her hair up in a ponytail and straining her ears, but no sound comes from the empty room. Santana finds Nina's bedroom just the same and she starts to wonder where they could be when she hears giggling in the air and she is sure they come from the kitchen.

If someone would have told Santana, seven months ago, that she would literally feel her heart skip a beat watching a pretty girl and a little kid in her kitchen, she's sure she would have laughed - and have that person committed. That, however, is exactly what happens when she stops at the entrance and watches Nina sited at the small table laughing at Brittany, who talks non-stop while rummaging her cupboards. Santana can't help the huge grin that settled on her face.

"Good morning", she says before someone finds her staring.

"Good morning, San."

"Auntie!" Santana will never not smile at Nina's happiness when she sees her. It's proof that she must be doing something right. And the soft smile on Brittany's face aimed at her doesn't hurt either.

"Morning, sweetie." Santana gives her a wet and loud kiss on the cheek and Nina laughs. "How's your tummy feeling? Better?"

"Yep! I'm hungry, though."

"Let's see what we can do about that. Why are up, anyway? Did mean Britty wake you up?" Santana has laughter in her voice and she winks at Brittany when their eyes meet.

"She's not mean, aunt Tana. She's nice." Nina defends Brittany and Santana smiles wider. "I think my sleep ran away, so I woke up."

"Your sleep ran away?" Santana fake gaspes. "Why didn't you wake me, then? We could've looked for it together."

"That's okay. Britty was up. I helped her find things in the kitchen."

"You did, huh? So, let me see what I can find you for breakfast."

Santana gets up from her crouching position and moves to the counter, standing by Brittany's side. "I hope you don't mind, but I kinda went through your cabinets."

"That's absolutely fine, Britt. Did you find anything she can eat for breakfast? I have no idea what she can eat, right now."

"I think crackers are the safest bet. Maybe some milk, if it doesn't hurt her stomach." Brittany hands Santana a plate already with some crackers. "You should keep things kinda bland for her, today."

"Kinda like nursing a hangover", Santana blurts out and is about to take it bake, when Brittany laughs.

"Pretty close, yeah."

Santana pours half a glass of milk and hands it along with the plate of crackers to Nina. The girl stops coloring her book immediately and dives in with a grin. The woman chuckles and kisses her head before going back to Brittany.

"So, I thought about starting coffee, but I didn't know how you like it."

"That's okay, Britt. You could've done it how you like it. You're my guest, after all. Better yet, I should make it for you. How do you like it?"

"Oh, that's okay. I don't really drink coffee."

"You what? Who doesn't drink coffee? Are you serious? That's like not breathing air, or something." Brittany only giggles at Santana's rampant, glad that she is more at ease now that Nina is feeling better. "That's it, Brittany. I don't know if I can be friends with someone who doesn't drink coffee."

Santana's voice is serious, but there's a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Brittany isn't sure why, but that look makes her throat go dry. She tries clearing it before answering.

"It's not like I hate it. I'm just not a big fan. But, I can try some of yours. Who knows? Maybe you'll convert me."

"That's fine, Britt. I was just messing with you. I should have some juice in the fridge, if you want."

"No need. Milk will be just fine."

"Just one thing." Brittany tilts her head, so Santana continues. "If you didn't plan on drinking the coffee, why were you thinking about making it?"

"I just wanted it to be ready for when you woke up."

They glance at each other and lose themselves in that gaze for a moment. There's something just so domestic and right about standing in the kitchen discussing breakfast after sharing the same bed. Santana feels bad that Nina got sick, but she's also glad that she had a reason to ask Brittany to stay.

"Do you want to eat something? I should probably have eggs or cereal or something."

"I don't know. What are you having?"

"Just crackers, I think. Don't wanna eat something she can't by her side, you know?"

Brittany smiles big and Santana feels like she'd said something right. "Crackers will be perfect."

Breakfast continues quietly after Santana and Brittany join Nina. The girl is focused on her coloring book, munching absentmindedly, still not quite her lively normal self. But Santana tries not to worry. She seems more alert this morning than all last night and she is eating, which has to be a good sign, right?

Across from her, Santana could feel Brittany's gaze on her and she wants to say something, but doesn't have the words. Se hasn't done this whole breakfast thing since her first girlfriend broke up with her halfway through college. After that, she stopped doing relationships and meals with girls were normally a means to an end.

"What are you coloring over there?" Santana asks Nina when Brittany's eyes felt too heavy. Nina looks at her grinning and slides the book across the table so her aunt could see. "That's beautiful, sweetie. Can I help you?"

"You can color the sun."

Santana thanks her and lets her hand hover over the crayons. She finally chooses one and chances a look at Brittany, smirking when their eyes meet. The woman's movements are deliberately slow, waiting until the last moment to -

"No!" Nina's shriek echoes around the kitchen and Santana looks up at her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"The sun is yellow, auntie. You can't paint it purple."

Santana looks at the crayon in her hand and back up at Nina, with an innocent expression on her face. "Guess you're right. What about this tree, over here? How should I color it?"

"The trunk is brown and the leaves are green."

"Very good. Guess I should leave the coloring to you, huh?"

Nina nods with a smile and finishes the milk left in her glass. "I'm finished. Can I go play in my room?" The little girl asks after closing her coloring book.

"Sure you can, sweetie." Nina grins and hops down from her chair. When she's almost outside the kitchen, Santana speaks again. "Wait a minute, young lady. What about my kiss?"

The eye roll Santana catches when Nina turns on her heels is a very familiar sight to her - sometimes she wonders how is it that Nina didn't come out of her. But her musings are interrupted by a pair of slim arms around her neck. Santana smiles at her niece and offers her right puffed cheek.

The kiss is wet and sloppy and loud and perfect. Sooner than Santana would've liked, she can feel Nina retreating. She gathers the girl by her waist, though, and splays various tiny little kisses over her cheeks, her brow, her head, her nose, her eyes, her neck. Nina giggles and shrieks and tries to fight Santana off, but the woman only laughs along.

Both Nina and Santana are completely out of breath by the time she stops with her assault, huge grins on their faces. Santana feels lighter, now, for the first time since Mercedes called the night before. She knows this was only the first real scare - and it was a small one, at that - but she is beyond relieved right now.

Looking across the table, Santana catches Brittany watching her interaction with her niece. There's something sparkling on those blue eyes that she can't quite name, but she thinks she needs to keep it there. Preferably aimed at her.

"I think Britty is jealous of your kiss, Nina." Santana speaks a little louder than necessary, turning the girl to the other woman, who fakes-pouts at them. "Why don't you give her one too?"

Nina skips around the table and kneels on the chair next to Brittany. The blonde leans to her side, much like Santana did. The pout fades and she giggles when the kiss makes a popping sound.

The image awakens something dormant inside Santana and she wonders if there's such a thing as a spank bank for perfect, endearing images. Because, if there is, that little kiss in her kitchen will most certainly have top spot.

When the brunette snaps out of her thoughts, Nina is already dashing to her room and Brittany is taking her used plate to the sink. Santana lets her eyes linger on the spot she saw her niece vanish into the apartment. At that instant, the gravity of it all finally sinks in.

"I-I can't keep doing this, Britt. It isn't fair."

Santana's voice is distant and broken and she sounds like a woman that goes to port each morning, searching the horizon for a ship that never comes. And as Santana looks for things out of her reach, she misses the way Brittany's shoulders slump at her her words and her tone. She breathes a small 'Oh!', closes off the water and uses the counter in front of her to support her weight.

"That's...that's okay. I just... I need to... I c-can... I can go if you want."

The defeat etched in Brittany's voice makes Santana turn so fast on her sit she goes lightheaded for a second. The woman still has her back turned to Santana, her neck pending forward in a helpless angle and the sound of her labored, deliberate breath filling the room. Before Santana could fully comprehend what is happening and what her body is doing, she has already sprung from her chair and has her hands on Brittany's shoulders. The muscles beneath her fingertips are tense and flinch at the contact.

"What? No! No no no no. Britt! What are you talking about? Of course I don't want you to leave."

They are back to their height difference and after Brittany turns around, Santana finds herself forced to look up to find her eyes. They are downcast and lackluster, a sight that makes Santana slide her hands up Brittany's neck until she has the blonde's face cupped between them.

"Of course I don't want you to leave, Britt. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know. You said you couldn't do this anymore and I thought -"

"I didn't mean us, Brittany. Never. I meant this whole situation with Nina." Blue eyes still don't meet Santana's face and the brunette heaves a tired sigh before taking Brittany's hand in hers. "Come sit with me."

Once again, they are crossing a room hand in hand. And if the night before it had been Brittany to pull Santana along, her warm skin warming the other woman; now, it is Santana's turn to lead the way, grasping Brittany's ice cold fingers tightly, as if she needs to make sure the blonde wil not vanish into thin air.

Santana isn't sure how to begin explaining the jumble of thoughts and emotions that is her mind. But she knows she needs to. If for not other reason, than to appease Brittany.

"What I meant was that I can't let my situation with Nina go on like this. Last night was like a wake up call and I have to do something. Soon."

They take the smaller couch, their knees brushing every now and then. Brittany has her back leaned against its arm and Santana sits with crossed legs facing the other woman, her spine lightly arched and playing with her fingers on her lap. Brittany knows her nervous tell and takes tan hands in one of hers, urging Santana to continue explaining.

"I know last night was not that serious and we were able to handle it here, but can you imagine what would have happened had we needed to take her to a hospital?" She asks with wide eyes and her voice takes a higher pitch. "I don't have any of her documents, Britt. Nothing. For all people know, I could have kidnapped her or something."

A soft, sympathetic smile appears on Brittany's face. She knows how much Santana loves her niece, she has seen that love pouring out of her numerous times. And the thought of losing her must be maddening to the woman that clutches her hand like a lifeline.

"And that's not even the worst part," Santana resumes her speech, even more forlorn than before. "The worst is knowing that if my brother decided to show up tomorrow at my doorstep to take her away, there's nothing I could do."

Tears are already staining Santana's voice and the grip she has on Brittany's hand increased as she finally spoke aloud of the fear that's been eating her inside for the past few months. When Nina first went to live with her, Santana was sure her brother would come back soon. It didn't happen and she kept praying that he would show up one day and give her her old life back. As the weeks went on, Santana's prayers changed. She no longer asked to see her brother when she opened her door. Instead, all she asks, at every waking moment, is that he doesn't come for Nina; that he doesn't even remember he has a daughter. Because the woman can't bare even the thought of having the girl taken away from her, even though she knows she holds no right over her.

Seeing the distress in Santana's face, Brittany uses her tight grip to pull her to sit between her legs. Apart from kissing and sharing a bed the previous night, this is their most intimate position, but Brittany knows Santana needs that. The woman needs to be held, to have her body fully enveloped by another, to hide her face on the crook of a neck. And Brittany lets her do just that. She doesn't try to stop her tears nor shushes her sobs. She simply rubs soothing circles on her back and combs dark hair between her fingers until Santana is ready.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't sure if I should hire a lawyer or a private investigator?" Santana has turned sideways and has her head pressed against Brittany's shoulder. She plays with pale fingers until the blonde nods in acknowledgement. "I don't wanna find my brother anymore."

"I can call Quinn, if you'd like."

Santana turns even more in Brittany's embrace, frowning at the offer. "Why?"

"She's a lawyer, San. Not the kind you need, but I'm sure she must know someone."

A sigh sounds in the room as Santana leans back against Brittany and the blonde tightens her arms around the smaller woman. "That would be great, Britt. I don't even know where to start or even if I can start something. I'll take all the help I can get."

"I'm sure there is something that can be done." Brittany kisses the top of Santana's head and lets her lips linger there for a moment, before speaking again. "Look, I know you're anxious about it, so why don't I call her to see if she's up to taking Eric to the park today. That way, you two can talk while I watch him and Nina."

"That would be awesome, Britt. But..." Santana inhales deeply and looks up again. "Maybe you could see if Mike can come too? I don't know. I don't really like talking about this whole story and I kinda wanted you with me."

"Of course. If you really want me to..."

"I do, Britt. I really do."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First of all, I wanna thank you guys so much for tour reviews on the last couple of chapters. Believe me when I say they are much appreciated.

And I know this is a little on the short side, but it kinda felt right to end it how I did. But don't worry, I have a lot of things in store for them.

* * *

The hush of a soft breeze and the distant laughter of children are the only sounds to brake the silence between Brittany, Santana and Quinn. The shorter blonde is at a loss of words after hearing the tale of how Nina came into Santana's life. That is exactly why she chose to stick with corporate law - it would hurt too much to deal with children and families and love on a daily basis.

And, if Quinn is left revisiting her career's choices, Brittany's only thought is Santana. Santana and her faraway eyes. Santana and her tense posture. Santana and her sad, half smile. The image tugs at Brittany's heart strings and she places a hand on the small of Santana's back. She looks back and Brittany sees her smile widen. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Quinn's voice breaks the silence.

"Wow, Santana. I had no idea." Santana turns her attention back to Brittany's best friend. "I mean, I imagined something must be up for your niece to be living with you. But I didn't think it was this..."

"Fucked up?" Santana's chuckle is mirthless and hollow. She's always too raw after thinking about everything.

"So, Quinn, do you think there's anything that can be done?" Brittany steps in, bringing the conversation back to more practical issues.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is." Quinn's voice is breathy, as if she's just been pulled from very distant thoughts. She blinks rapidly and inhales deeply. When she speaks again, the lawyer has taken over. "Look, this is obviously way out of my field, but I met a guy in college who specialized in family law. He used to be brilliant and I'm sure he'll be able to help you out and go through your options with you. I don't have his number here, but I'll text it to you when I get home."

"Thank you, Quinn. I really appreciate the help."

"It's nothing, Santana. Really. I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like, to be in your position."

"Yeah..." Santana turns to where the kids are playing on the swings for a moment; a small, warm smile blooming on her face. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Nina. She still wasn't feeling all that great this morning."

The woman is more than sure that Mike is capable of looking after her niece, but after spending the last minutes retelling her recent history, Santana has this visceral urge to hold the little girl's body close to hers and to hear her voice. She isn't sure what she would do if all that got taken away from her for good.

Behind her, the two friends stand side by side, watching as Santana kneels on the ground and joins in on the kids' games.

"You really think this guy can help?"

Quinn has never heard this much hope laced with desperation on Brittany's voice. It makes her turn her head to her friend, but the taller blonde is still watching Santana and Nina's interactions. "I hope so, Britt. After hearing what Santana just told me, I really believe she's Nina's best option."

"Me too, Q." Brittany sighs.

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I do. I like them both."

Quinn can see the way Brittany's eyes soften when she speaks of Santana and it makes her both excited and afraid. On the one hand, it's been so long since she's seen Brittany look at someone like that and all Quinn wants is for her best friend to be happy. But at the same time, she knows what having a small child can mean for a relationship, specially one that's just beginning. Sometimes, Quinn feels like Brittany is her baby sister, even if they were born on the same year.

"Britt, I -"

"I know what you're gonna say, Quinn. And I know that Nina makes everything more serious, but I want that. I can actually picture a future with them, you know?"

"Wow. Haven't heard you talk like that since -"

"I know." Brittany unglues her eyes from the object of her conversation and turns to her friend. "I can't help it, Q."

"It's serious, then." The way Quinn says it, it's not even a question. She knows the girl who grew up with her all too well.

"Hope so."

"So..." Quinn drawls the vowel a little. "How was last night's date? I want details."

"Technically, it's still happening."

"What?" Quinn asked between a whisper and a scream, her eyes wide while they went from Brittany to Santana and back to her friend.

"Uh, we were at the restaurant when the sitter called, saying Nina had a stomachache. So, I went home with Santana."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Brittany sighed wistfully, turning her gaze to the brunette woman a few feet from her. "San asked me. She was full on panicking. She was afraid she would make Nina worse or something. It was kinda cute, actually."

"I remember the feeling. But, that doesn't explain why the date is still going on."

"I kinda spent the night?"

Brittany had her eyes closed when she answered. This felt too much like the talk she'd had with her mother before her first date with a boy.

"What? Brittany?"

"It's not what you think, Quinn. It's just, Nina asked if I would watch a movie with them and there was no way I could say no to that face. And when the movie was over, it was late, but Santana couldn't leave and she wouldn't let me take a cab home. So, I slept there."

"With Santana?" There's so much emphasis on the preposition, that Brittany can't hold back the chuckle the erupts in her throat.

"On the same bed, yes."

"Brittany Susan Pierce! What have we talked about situations like this?"

Quinn's eyes are wide and her face is blotched red. Brittany can't help but think she looks just like the teenager she had been, president of the celibacy club and trying to steer Brittany in the same direction.

"Relax, Quinnie. Nothing happened. Nina was literally sleeping in between us."

"Good. If you're so serious about Santana, you should know better than to sleep with her on the first date."

Brittany rolls her eyes. It isn't something she does normally, but rather saves for her best friend's moments of self-righteousness. "You do know that I don't agree with you on that, right?"

"Yeah, well... At least now you know what it feels like to be cockblocked by a kid."

That is probably one of Brittany's favorite things about her friendship with Quinn. Although they have very different views on just about everything, they simply don't know how to fight. They could argue from time to time and maybe raise their voices when alcohol is involved, but that's that. It has never escalated to something more, something bigger and more hurtful.

Sometimes, Brittany wishes she had that kind of relationship with her sister.

"No fun at all. But I got a goodnight kiss."

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn asks with a sigh and Brittany smiles brightly. "Okay, I'll take the bait. How was it?"

"Perfect. Just...perfect. And that wasn't even the best part."

"But I thought..." Quinn's voice dies down when Brittany starts to laugh and shake her head.

"Really, Q? After I just told you nothing happened? You really need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, it's the only thing going that... Anyway, what was even better than this perfect kiss you had?"

Brittany takes a moment before answering her friend, turning the comment in her head. Eventually, she decides to let it go. She knows Quinn and she knows the other woman only talks about things in her own terms. And, if she doesn't want to talk about it now, Brittany won't pry. Besides, the images from that morning are crowding her mind and she knows she's powerless to fight the big, stupid grin that's forming on her face.

"When I woke up this morning, they were still asleep, all curled up around each other. They looked absolutely adorable. And..."

She lets her voice trail down, not sure how to voice this shapeless feeling that's been forming inside her chest ever since that first day Santana took Nina to the library. It's a mixture between longing and want that she's never felt before and it just consumes so much of her mind that Brittany firmly believes she must be going insane.

"And?" Quinn prompts when it's clear that Brittany won't continue without a nudge.

"I don't know, Quinn. It's like I just discovered how my mornings are supposed to be. It made me want more of them."

"Wow! You really got it bad." Quinn smiles at the dreamy expression Brittany's sporting. "Well, I can't really help you with that, but I think I can help you with the end of your date."

The mischievous glint in Quinn's hazel eyes lets Brittany know she oughtn't ask questions.

* * *

"This is not how I pictured the end of our date."

Brittany and Santana are standing in front of the blonde's door. They both have shy smiles on their faces and have been silent ever since Santana parked her car.

"You thought about the end of our date?" Brittany asks, her voice between amused and confused.

"Well...yeah."

A brilliant smile blooms on Brittany's face and Santana believes that sight is well worth the thousand butterflies currently causing havoc in her stomach. She's also sure that that face will always cause that effect in her.

"Tell me about it, then."

"For starters, it would still be last night." The two women chuckle and Brittany takes a step forward. "We would have finished our dinner and gone out for ice cream at this little shop I know. Then, I would have brought you home and hoped I'd have the guts to kiss you goodnight."

As Santana is telling what had gone through her mind, Brittany takes the last step that separated them and throws her arms around her neck. The action makes Santana swallow a gasp and flail her arms a bit, as if she's not sure what to do with herself now that Brittany's touching her.

"Well..." Brittany drawls. "We did have one last night..."

"I know, but..." The glint in Brittany's eyes gives Santana enough courage to hold her by the hips.

"And I know it's not exactly night, but I don't think we need to be so technical."

This time, Brittany lets Santana take the initiative - sort of. She only watches as a smiles spreads plump lips. And feels warm fingers cup her right cheek. And when she catches brown eyes staring at her mouth, Brittany closes her own, waiting for the moment their lips touch with bated breath.

And when it happens, it's even better than the night before. Because now, they're fully awake and Santana's not panicking and there's no five-year-old between them. It's just Brittany and Santana and their lips moving together seamlessly. It still has all the emotion from a first kist but, at the same time, it feels like they've been doing that their entire lives.

When they pull apart, Brittany's a little breathless and more than a little dazed. "Do you want to come inside?"

"As much as I'd love to," Santana starts to answer around a smirk. "I think I'll play this one by the book and say goodbye here."

"But..." Brittany's sentence dies down, making Santana giggle before pecking her lips.

"I know we've already done everything backwards and that we agreed to make our own rules, but it's getting late and I should go back to the park and pick Nina up."

"You do know that Quinn wouldn't mind keeping her a little while longer, right?"

"It wouldn't be just a little while, would it?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow and Brittany blushes furiously, from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears. "And I do know that, Britt. But, Quinn has been amazing today, specially allowing us to have this moment, and I don't wanna abuse that. Besides, I'm-"

"You're still worried." Brittany states knowingly. There's no accusation on her voice and the softness in her eyes makes Santana let out a long exhale and press her forehead to her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just... This was the first time I got scared like that, with her." Santana raises her head and their eyes lock. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I get it." She kisses a tan forehead. "You know, despite everything, I had a really great time last night. Including the movie."

Santana snorts and smiles. "Me too, Britt. And thank you again for everything. I-"

Brittany silences Santana with a long kiss. "You've thanked me enough, already. And I really think you should get going before I make you stay."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." They kiss one last time and Santana steps out of the blonde's embrace. "Call you later?"

"You'd better."


End file.
